Necesidad de un abrazo
by Inari Reiko
Summary: Bueno,creo que sin más me he estado adentrando mucho a la psicólogia, y, no se, me leí un libro de eso y la idea salio de pronto, espero y sea esto de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Necesidad de un abrazo****  
Por Reiko Inari**

_Capitulo uno: Desconocido_

—¿Quién soy, que soy, para que soy?... ¿que es mañana, que es ayer, que es hoy?... ¿dónde voy, donde llego, donde estuve?...¿por qué, para qué... cuándo?...-

Le observaba detenidamente, aun el pequeño niño no notaba su presencia en aquella habitación, jugaba, se divertía con pequeños cubos de plástico, cada uno con una letras del abecedario o signos... todos de distintos colores... los movía de un lado a otro ¿qué hacía? Se preguntaba él mientras veía la gran concentración que ejercía el niño en aquellos cubos de entretención. Se fue acercando con pasos lentos y calculados, quería ver con más precisión lo que él hacía y decía...

—¿hoy es mañana, mañana fue ayer, donde esta el hoy¿que es hoy, que es el momento, que es ahora?...¿por qué?...¿para qué?. ¿por qué buscamos las respuestas correctas a una pregunta?...¿porque no buscamos las preguntas correctas a una respuesta correcta?...¿por qué, para qué, que razón hay el cuestionarse?...-

Se fascinaba con la precisa habla de aquel niño, era débil y aniñado, pero su pronunciación era exacta, era precisa.

—La gente crece...crece simplemente- se alejo de los cubos y se puso de pié, por primera ves observo al hombre a lado suyo que miraba sus trabajo. Ojos dorados, cabellos algo rubios piel tersa brillante y clara. Parpadeo uno momentos y se sentó en un pequeño banquito mirando hacía una lámpara de forma de elefante que estaba apagada, su semblante era serio.

_¿Por qué?_ leyó impresionado, los cubos estaban en forma de pirámide y por todos lados, diagonal, vertical, horizontal, de todos decía _¿por qué?_ sin error alguno, dio la vuelta y miro nuevamente al niño sentado en el pequeño banco azul que era su lugar, mirando con seriedad y frialdad al mismo tiempo, con tristeza, a la mesita delante suyo. Su rostro se afligió pero negó rotundamente restregándose a si mismo para luego sonreír ampliamente. Aquel niño le daba mucha tristeza, caminó y se sentó frente suyo en un sillón, le miro detenidamente hasta que vio como el pequeño le miraba directo a los ojos. Opacos, eran unas amatistas irremediablemente opacas.

—Hola- saludo alegre el hombre con una sonrisa al niño que le miraba como molesto.  
—Hola- respondió con rapidez y fastidió.  
—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?- le pregunto acercándose a el inclinado.  
—Shindou Shuichi-  
—Hola Shuichi, yo soy el doctor Uesugi, puedes decirme Eiri- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silenció y Shuichi se levanto de su asiento y agarro un cuaderno de dibujar, tomo una cajita de colores la abrió y tomo un color. Eiri volvió a mirarlo con interés.  
—A-zeta-u-ele, azul- dijo en vos alta y lo dejo en el suelo. Tomo otro- Ere-o-jota-o, rojo- lo dejo en el suelo. Tomo otro- Eme-o-ere-a-de-o, morado- lo dejo y así hizo con todos los demás colores de la caja, mientras los sacaba deletreaba y pronunciaba su nombre los colocaba en un lugar especifico de suelo, dejando espacios entre cada color, hasta que cuando termino con todos ellos, los colores quedaron acomodados por intensidad de color. Los miro un momento, abrió la primera pagina del cuaderno de colorear y tomo el color café.- La piel de un perro es café, como sombra aumenta la intensidad de color. El césped será de color verde, el cielo de color azul: su nariz y ojos del perro serán de color negro, los perros no tienen color de ojos ven en blanco y negro, su correa ira de rojo y esta flor al parecer un margarita irán de amarillo sus hojas y él centro de la margarita centro ira de café; su tallo también de verde al igual que su hojas, como es de día en el cielo se pondrá algo de sol que sobresalta para alumbrar la margarita, la sombra ira de negro en el suelo como donde se observe que la luz no traspasa, como en partes del perro.- Eiri se sorprendió aun más con aquel niño. Shuichi termino de dibujar y cerro el cuaderno, acomodo los colores dentro de su cajita por intensidad nuevamente y los coloco en una mesita ordenadamente, limpio sus ropas aun al haber estado en un alfombra y miro a Eiri nuevamente.

—¿Te gusta colorear Shuichi?- le pregunto acercándose a él. Shuichi negó con la cabeza.  
—Es solo que si hay un cuaderno de colorear, es para colorearlo ¿no?- le contesto abriendo su ojos violetas.  
—Eso es cierto. ¿Y que te gusta hacer, Shuichi?-  
—¿Qué edad tiene?- le pregunto Shuichi evadiendo la pregunta.  
—29 años¿qué edad tienes tú?-  
—5 años- dijo Shuichi señalándole también con la palma abierta mostrándole cinco dedos.  
—Vaya, eres ya muy grande- exclamo Eiri sonriente.  
—¿Que intenta con esto señor Eiri?- pregunto de repente.  
—Solo quiero ser tu amigo- sonrió- dime ¿cómo estas tú?-

Shuichi miro con indiferencia al rubio y dudo en responder.  
—Él esta bien y pregunta ¿por que su amigo?- respondió aún dudoso  
—él... ¿por qué comienzas a referirte a ti como tercera persona?- pregunto extrañado tomando la manita pequeña de Shuichi  
—Por que él no esta- respondió jalando a Eiri, apretando más su manita con la suya.  
— ¿Y él donde esta?- pregunto dejándose guiar por el niño. Shuichi le izo que se sentara donde antes y el frente a él en la misma sillita.  
—Esperando-  
— ¿qué espera?- Eiri tomo la libreta y anoto algo rápido para dejarla nuevamente.  
—Conocerle usted-  
—Pero si me has dicho que él no esta- decía aun sonriendo. Intentando darle confianza a Shuichi hacía el.  
—Le conocerá por mí- respondió mirando nuevamente la lámpara de elefante  
—¿y por que por ti?-  
—Por que él confía en mí.-  
—¿En mi no?-  
—No- negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Por qué?- pregunto más interesado.

Shuichi ante la pregunta se levanto dulcemente de su lugar y se acerco a Eiri indicándole que acercara su oreja a su boquita para susurrarle algo.  
—Él le teme a los desconocidos- dijo sin más para alejarse y sentarse nuevamente frente a él.  
—A los desconocidos- repitió Eiri pensativo para anotar nuevamente algo en su libreta.- Pero, Shuichi y yo ya no somos desconocido-  
—¿A no?... él dice que si lo son-  
—¿y él por que dice eso?-  
—¿Por qué no sabe que quiere de él?-  
—Ser su amigo, ya le dije-  
—Pregunta él¿que por que su amigo¿qué interés hay?-  
—Muchos intereses- respondió Eiri.  
—¿A sí?... ¿Pregunta como cuales tipo de intereses?-  
—¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto Eiri algo perplejo, "Que niño tan sorprendente"- Como el de que... Shuichi es un niño muy interesante- respondió.  
—¿Él se pregunta como sabe eso si no se conocen?- decía sin más con su infantil y enternecedora vos.  
—Pues, lo digo por lo poco que le conozco ya- respondió.  
—¡Ve!- afirmo Shuichi- dice él, por eso aún desconfía de usted, por que se conocen poco- exalto el pequeño con un sonrisa de ganador.  
Por Dios el mocoso le había sacado lo que él quería y él no se dio cuenta de ello.  
—Vaya- suspiro Eiri.- y dime ¿por qué le temes a los desconocidos¿te lo enseño eso tu madre?  
—Él dice- grito sobresaltado- que no quiere hablar de madre- dijo agachando su cabeza hundiéndola en su pecho.  
Eiri se confundió por el sobresalto del pequeño al poner a toma a su madre.  
—¿Qué pasa Shuichi, por que no te gusta hablar de tu madre- pregunto inclinándose hacía el levantando el rostro lagrimoso del pequeño pelirosa.  
—Por que él no conoce a su madre- decía entre un poco de llanto.  
—¿Cómo¿Shuichi sabes tu que es un desconocido?- pregunto Eiri sin comprender la actitud del pequeño.  
—Él si sabe; dice que es aquella persona a la que no se le conoce y con la cual no se tiene ningún lazo de familia o algo por el estilo, para él eso es un desconocido- respondió ya más calmado.  
—Haber, y con lo que Shuichi sabe¿por que dice que su mamá es un desconocido?-  
—Él dice, por que, aunque su madre sea su familia ella la desconoce como una madre o familia- respondió agachando nuevamente la cabeza con tristeza.  
—¿Y en que, Shuichi, desconoce a su madre?-  
—Él dice que no quiere hablar de eso-  
—¿No?...- Shuichi le miro suplicante con su tierna carita- Bueno¿y como puedo hacer que Shuichi y yo ya no seamos desconocidos?-  
—Él dice que el tiempo es el que lo decide- respondió para bajarse de su silla y dirigirse nuevamente a la pequeña área donde se encontraban sus juguetes para "jugar"

Eiri se le quedo viéndolo sin comprender el problema por el que pasaba aquel pequeño niño, se le veía tan vulnerable, pero era extremadamente listo, hablaba con sus vos agudita e infantil pero, sus palabras eran tan exactamente bien dichas, que si por la vos no fuera no creería que tuviera 5 años de edad.

Tomo nuevamente la libreta para anotar todo aquello que él pequeño le había hablado, él echo del porque se puso a llorara al nombrar a su madre y por que le decía que era una desconocida para él... Así pasaron unas 2 horas más, hasta que la niñera del pequeño entro al consultorio para recogerle.

—Usted debe ser la nana del pequeño- pregunto dudando el rubio.  
—Sí, me llamo Hikida Akane- afirmo y se presento cordialmente la joven, de azules ojos que traía en una coleta su lacio y largo cabello castaño, mientras le ofrecía su mano para estrecharla.  
—Es un placer, soy el doctor Uesugi Eiri- estrecharon sus manos- ¿podría acompañarme un momento señorita Hikida?- pregunto el rubio dirigiendo a la joven a una oficina continua de donde se encontraba con Shuichi  
—Shuichi- Eiri se dirigió el pequeño- yo y tu nana hablaremos un momento, no te salgas de aquí, ya volvemos- le indico al pelirosa que ya comenzaba a guardar ordenadamente todo los juguetes que había sacado para jugar ordenadamente.  
Pues sí, Shuichi era un niño algo pasivo, no le gustaba el desorden y hablaba tan moderadamente sus ideas, ya desde pequeño, eran algo acertadas pero muy tristes en algún sentido. Eso era la imagen con la que él pequeño se presentaba ante él.

Le pidió que se sentara. a la castaña, y quedaron frente afrente separados por el escritorio del rubio.  
—Y bien. ¿Le a dado algún problema el niño?- pregunto la castaña.  
—Señorita Hikida...- Eiri se quedo pensativo por esa pregunta- ¿Problema¿A que se refiere con "algún problema"?-  
—Compréndame, señor Uesugi, el niño no es un santo, me refiero a que dice demasiadas incoherencias y es muy grosero, al igual que intranquilo-  
El rubio se extraño por aquella descripción que le daba aquella joven. "incoherente...¿como un niño de cinco años puede ser incoherente?" "grosero" "intranquilo"...pero ¿cómo?. Tomo su libreta nuevamente y anoto lo antes dicho de la joven.  
—Pues por que cree usted que una joven como yo esta de niñera con un niño; Pues una anciana de mucho saber no podría controlarle, cuando el pequeño se lo propone es muy escandaloso y exasperante-  
—¿Y los padres del pequeño que han dicho?- pregunto extrañado.  
La joven hecho a reír  
—Discúlpeme señor Uesugi, lamento si le ofendí, pero los señores Shindou nunca están con él niño, no se preocupan a decir verdad por el pequeño, esta aquí por la escuela no por sus padres. Es que ha sido muy berrinchudo y ha estado asustando a su grupo de aula durante varías semanas, no le han corrido no más por él simple hecho de que los padres del niño dan cantidades extremas de donativos a la escuela; no por el niño; si no por sus clubes sociales que imparte la escuela.-  
Eiri anoto nuevamente en su libreta. Todo eso le daba entender varias cosas, pero se sorprendía por igual de muchas más ¿Si los padres del niño nunca estaban con Shuichi como es que le temía él a ellos?. Eiri negó, estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido, ni siquiera acertaba que lo que él niño tenía por sus padres era miedo.  
—¿Sabe señorita Hikida, creo que necesitare más sesiones con el pequeño¿si es que no es mucha molestia?-  
—Para mi señor Uesugi no es molestia, al menos servirá para saber que es lo que él niño tiene, y pues como mi labor es cuidar de él, no creo que se inconveniente si es que usted lo pide.  
—Me alegra que este de acuerdo- sonrió y le estro la mano como despedida- Sería entonces que le viera mañana nuevamente después de que su escuela acabe, la de Shuichi, y también serían tres horas como lo fue hoy. Ya mañana le comentare si es que debe venir diario.  
—Me perece bien señor Uesugi, aquí estará mañana- la castaña sonrió y salio de la oficina del rubio con él detrás.

—Shuichi ya es hora de irnos pequeño, recoge tus cosas y vayamos a casa- ordeno Akane como el niño ya estaba listo para irse.- despídete del señor Eiri- le pido la joven rumbo a la puerta.  
Shuichi se acerco con Eiri y le pidió que se inclinara a su altura.  
—Él dice adiós- dijo Shuichi extendiendo su manita como muestra de despedida.  
Eiri divertido acaricio sus rosados cabellos y le estrecho la manita  
—Dile a él que nos veremos mañana- dicho eso le dio un beso, que paso desapercibido por la castaña, en la mejilla y sonrió con cariño al pequeño. Sí, se había encariñado aquel hombre ya con el pequeño, o mejor dicho, extraordinario, inteligente y con un problema algo serio, Shindou Shuichi. ¿Quién no podría con las acciones indescriptibles que alguien de 5 años ya hacía?  
Shuichi se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.  
—Él dice que... que sí- dijo incrédulo para alejarse del rubio y tomar la mano de su nana, que le esperaba impaciente, y salir del consultorio de él doctor Eiri Uesugi.

Vio como la puerta se cerraba y suspiro aún inclinado, vaya niño, era muy inteligente y como su nana le había dicho sus padres no se preocupaban por él niño... ¿por qué?... si era maravillosos estar con él. Además no podía creer que era intranquilo y escandaloso, no lo fue con él ni un momento, no lo parecía. Debía de buscar las respuestas sin que los padres o la nana se las dijeran, tenía que ser algo desconfiado pues la actitud del pequeño no era muy normal que digamos.  
Se puso de pié y se preparo para la siguiente sesión del día, era aún temprano, y le faltaban dos más.  
—¿Akira ya ha llegado la pareja Mantis?- pregunto el rubio por el auricular de su oficina.  
#...  
—¿Están ocupadas todas la sesiones de lunes a sábados de 2:30 a 5:00?-  
#...  
—Vaya, atráselo y llame para confirmar el cambió de sesiones, necesito esos 6 días y esas horas libres-  
#...  
—Vamos, si perdemos a algunos no pasara nada, en verdad necesito el espació libre. No me importa el quedarme hasta tarde.-  
#...  
—Shindou Shuichi niño de 5años-  
#...  
—Eso me agrada Akira, tu eficiencia-  
#...  
—Hágale pasar, por favor-  
#...  
Eiri salió de la oficina y se dirigió a otro consultorio diferente donde antes se encontraba con Shuichi parea atender a la otra familia.

&·&·&·&

Hem, bueno sólo me resta decir... ¿que les parecio?


	2. Chapter 2

**Necesidad de un abrazo**

_Capitulo dos: 20 cm. para curarte_

—Él dice hola, Eiri-san.- saludo Shuichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al parecer el pequeño comenzaba a despabilar más sus expresiones con él, pero aún se refería a si mismo como tercera persona, aún no podía emocionarse tanto... pero que cosas pensaba, en verdad comenzaba a encariñarse con el pequeño que esperara que este le aceptara.

—Hola Shuichi. ¿cómo estas hoy?- saludo Eiri con su característica sonrisa.

Shuichi extendió su mano esperando a que Eiri la tomara y pudieran estrecharla.

—Él dice que esta bien- respondió el pequeño dándole un beso en la mejilla como el rubio había hecho ayer. Shuichi se quedo sonrojado y con una picara sonrisa abrazo su mochila; sentándose ahora en un gran sillón, o intentando sentarse, que daba a un bonito paisaje de la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Aquel lugar donde Eiri tenía las sesiones con Shuichi era el más amplio de todos, además que las esquinas con la ciudad eran grandes paredes de cristal cubiertas por unas cortinas blancas, que en ese momento, estaba una abierta.

A Shuichi le agradaban los lugares amplios y con iluminación, no era un niño que le gustaba el estar encerrado a menos que fuera un agradable lugar en el cual pudiera él moverse y divertirse, aunque sus formas de diversión eran muy ordenadas que uno creía que se aburría o le obligaban a hacerlo.

Eiri se quedo algo sorprendido por le tierno beso del pequeño y sonrió ampliamente, como negar el echo de que Shuichi era bastante tierno y algo maduro cuando se lo proponía. Ese niño sin duda tenía una mentalidad muy alta. Se acero al pequeño y ayudo a que se sentara en el gran sillón, quedando Shuichi con sus piernitas blancas y delgadas al aire, mientras aún se aferraba a su mochila con posesión. Se sentó en un sillón frente a él.

—¿Te gusta, Shuichi?- pregunto refiriéndose al paisaje.

—A él le agradan los colores, y el mar es muy bonito para él también- dijo Shuichi que contemplaba el paisaje colorido de las tardes.

—¿Qué es lo que guardas en la mochila, Shuichi?- pregunto Eiri interesado.

—Él guarda algo que esta herido- respondió mirando entristecido a la mochila.

—¿Herido?...¿Qué esta herido, Shuichi?- pregunto levantándose de su asiento para sentarse junto a Shuichi que le miraba con sus, grandes y ya expresivos, ojos violeta.

—Es una gran amiga de él- respondió sin tener intención de mostrarle lo que guardaba con ahínco y dolor.

—Es tú amiga, y esta herida- Eiri se quedo pensando en ello¿cómo hacer para que Shuichi le mostrara lo que guardaba, como darle la confianza necesaria?- Pues, Shuichi, sí es tu amiga y esta herida, debemos el curarla ¿no?- pregunto acariciando sus cabellos.

—¿Curarla?- agacho la cabeza par ver la mochila y comenzó a abrirla después de unos minutos de haber meditado en si sí o si no mostrársela a Eiri par curarla. Miro a Eiri- yo...-negó- él dice que necesita cinta- pidió Shuichi mientras extendía la mano, no sacaría a su "amiga" sin tener la cinta ya en la mano.

—¿Cuanta cinta necesitas Shuichi?- pregunto Eiri sin saber el por que pregunto una pregunta que él pequeño no contestaría, el saber exactamente cuanto uno necesita se es algo complicado de saber, pues debe de detener al menos ya noción de cómo pedirlo y de cuantos cm., m., o de más se necesitaba...

—Él dice que 20 cm.- contesto Shuichi mirando dentro de su mochila interrumpiendo los extraños pensamientos del rubio. Eiri anoto algo nuevamente el la libreta de ayer y fue por los 20 cm. de cinta para él pequeño.

—Bueno y ¿quien esta herida?- pregunto Eiri poniendo los 20cm de cinta en la manita del pequeño Shuichi que sonrió con dolor y saco un pequeña muñeca de porcelana que tenía rota de la muñeca. Era igual que Shuichi, él nunca había visto una muñeca de porcelana con cabello rizado y rosa al igual que de ojos violetas. Era muy bonita, como la mayoría de las muñecas de porcelana, con sus mejillas rojizas y sus labios pequeños y pintados. Pero algo le hacía sentir que esa era especial.

—Se llama Hikari- dijo Shuichi pegándole la mano al brazo. Exactamente usando los 20cm. de cinta sin que sobrara ni faltara nada.

—¿Hikari¿no es le nombre de tu madre, Shuichi?- pregunto Eiri sentándose junto a Shuichi tomando la muñeca en sus manos al prestársela el pelirosa.

—No- negó con la cabeza- Él dice que su madre es la que tiene el nombre de la muñeca-

—¿Y por que dices eso, Shuichi?- pregunto Eiri sorprendido por la respuesta del pequeño.

—Él, asegura, que cuando nació, lo primero que vio fue a la muñeca, o es lo primero que recuerda haber visto, por eso, cuando le puso el nombre no sabía que así su madre se llamaba, porque no la conoció hasta que él ya tenía 3 años, así que "su madre, la de él, tiene el nombre la muñequita"- respondió Shuichi sonriente.

—¿Conociste a tu madre a los tres años?- pregunto, sin esperara respuesta alguna, a la nada.

Shuichi se quedo mirando a Eiri con sus bellos ojos, abrazando a la pequeña muñeca de porcelana con una ternura. Sonreía, no sabía ni entendía el porque, pero... él no quería sonreír, le dolía la cabeza y su pequeño pecho, al igual que los brazos y las piernas. No contuvo más, pero comenzaban las lágrimas a amenazar por salir con frustración.

Por más grande que Shuichi pareciera, el saltarse años de vida, era algo que no se perdonaba y que sería imposible el hacerlo, uno tiene que vivir todos sus años o, si no, no tiene el sentido la vida. El era solo un pequeño niño que sufría, por dolorosa que fuera, los crueles lamentos de la cruel y bella vida.

Sin más, Shuichi, no encontrando otro consuelo más agradable que aquel rubio, sumergió sus rostro dulce y afligido en las piernas de aquel hombre, para llorar con una dulzura y amargura irremediable. Sin gritar, ni chillar como un crío, que caracterizaba a un niño de cinco años al llorar, Shuichi dejo que de sus ojitos resbalaran las calidas lágrimas con desesperación incontenible, pero con una calma en sus sollozos tiernos.

Eiri salio de sus cuestiones al sentir algo calido en sus piernas¿qué era ello?... Una cara de incomprensión domino su rostro al ver al pequeño llorando.

—¿Shuichi que sucede¿Por qué es que lloras, vamos, ven- pidió Eiri mientras levantaba el cuerpecito frágil de pelirosa y le abrazaba con consuelo arrullándolo para que dejara de llorara en aquel gran silencio.

—Todo esta bien, Shu-chan, tranquilo, no temas, no llores- pedía en susurro al pelirosa mientras le arrullaba con dulzura, y sin darse cuanta, él pequeño acallo su llanto y quedo dormido en los brazos de Eiri.

Se restregó, no podía el permitir que Shuichi se quedara dormido, pero bien sabía que el tenía la culpa, pero es que el sentimiento protector le domino tanto que deseo que aquel llanto parara, lo deseo tanto que paro, sí, pero no como el quería. ¿Qué más podía hacer en aquellas circunstancias? No podía despertar al pequeño, dolor le daba el pensarlo, se veía aún más dulce con su rostro relajado y apacible que... ¡Por Dios! Ese chiquillo tenía magnetismo y el esposa he hijo y pensaba en aquel niño como si le deseara, era un niño, solo eso, un pequeño individuo que conocía y amaba las maravillas de la vida dejando por detrás el sufrimiento de esta al no conocerlas. Un niño con una gran inteligencia al igual que un gran problema¿cuál? Aún buscaba su respuesta.

Recostó al pequeño en el sillón escuchando sus acompasada y calida respiración, para entrar a su oficina y buscar una cuantas cosas para ayudarle a describir el por que de todo esto.

·/·

Entro en silencio cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de si con cautela. Miro todo el lugar con fastidió, con unos expresivos ojos dorados y con cortos pasitos lo inspecciono, el lugar, de pies a cabeza.

—Así que este es el crío con el que trabaja papá- hablo indiferente mirando fastidioso a una pequeña bolita rosada.

—Pero si es solo una tonto criajo chillón, su rostro demuestra que lloro- siguió hablando mientras se acercaba más al lugar donde Shuichi permanecía absorto en sus sueños.- Por esta marica mi padre me ha dejado- su vos se mostraba celosa y arrogante, furiosa y entristecida, mientras miraba con un brillo opaco al "criajo" ese.

—¿Qué tiene aquel mocoso qué a mi padre le interese más que yo?...No ha dejado de hablar de él desde ayer... "Shu-chan, esto"..."Shu-chan lo otro" es solo un mendigo niño rico y frustrado- estaba furioso con el mocoso aquel.

—Yo, te odio- hablo para acercarse a su rostro con intención de golpearlo, pero en lugar de eso, al ver que era lo que Shuichi abrazaba con tal posesión y afecto que, con cuidado de no despertar al pelirosa, lo tomo de sus manos y salio como alma que lleva al diablo de aquel lugar con una sonrisa cómplice.

·/·

—Eiri ¿dónde estabas, amor?- pregunto una mujer de castaños cabellos cortos con una gran sonrisa y un brillo enternecedor en sus ojos verdes al ver al pequeño rubio pasar con preocupación.

—¡Madre!- el pequeño Eiri se acerco con una sonrisa hacía su madre y le abrazo con cariño- buscaba a mi padre pero me he perdido- mintió con una sonrisa.

—Hay pequeño, te había dicho bien que no te apartaras de mí- regaño la mujer y Eiri agacho la cabeza- Pero bueno, venid, para que saludes a tu padre, esta en su oficina- dijo la mujer sonriendo nuevamente tomando de la mano al pequeño.

Eiri sonrió y se dejo guiar por su madre con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hola... papá- dijo Eiri molesto al ver al señor Uesugi.

—¿Hola, pequeño, como estas?- Saludo el rubio apartando la mirada de unos tantos documentos que se esparcían en su escritorio.

—Bien... papá- decía aun indiferente evitando la alegre mirada de su padre. Cuanto recelo le tenía al mocoso ese que dormía en la otra habitación que era la eterna atención de sus padre.

—¿sucede algo, Eiri?- pregunto su madre acercándose a su marido para saludarle.

—Sí, madre, yo no quiero estar aquí- replico Eiri con fastidió mirando furico a su padre.

—¿Qué pasa Eiri, por que estas tan molesto?- pregunto Uesugi preocupado por la actitud de su hijo.

—Nada, es solo que...- - tengo que hacer tarea para la escuela y me regañaran si no la llevo, es mucha- mintió Eiri mirando fijamente a su padre cruelmente.

El señor Uesugi se quedo sin comprender el porque tanto odio hacía él de parte de su hijo, el creía que Eiri le quería y admiraba demasiado, o eso era lo que casi siempre le decía.

—Vaya, no los sabía, bueno, amor, tenemos que irnos para que Eiri termine su tarea, ya te traje los documentos que me habías pedido, los deje con tu secretaría, no veremos en la noche- se despidió la mujer de su esposo dando un beso y salió de la oficina junto con un molesto Eiri que le miraba con odio, aún.

—Sí, adiós- dijo sin ser escuchado con una incomprensible mirada triste... ¿es acaso su hijo le odiaba de la noche a la mañana?... ¿por qué sería?...

—¡No, mamá¿dónde estas?... ¿Papá!... no me gusta el fuego, yo... ¡aaaaah!-

¿Y eso gritos?...o.o... ¡Shuichi! Eiri se levanto sobresaltado de su asiento y se dirigió donde Shuichi estaba durmiendo, el niño estaba gritando. sudaba¿tenía acaso una pesadilla?... gritaba con tanto ahínco que le lastimaban sus lamentos, le hacían sentir el dolor del pequeño.

—¡Shuichi!...¡pequeño, despierta Shu-chan!- decía Eiri moviéndolo para que el pequeño abriera los ojos.

Shuichi seguía murmurando con desesperación hasta que por ayuda de Eiri abrió con impacto sus ojos violetas que se enrojecían cruelmente.

El pequeño miro a Eiri sin comprender y se aferro con sus manos a su pecho, temblaba y tenía miedo, como cualquier niño pequeño que se siente solo. Respiraba con rapidez y comenzaba ya a llorara por la desesperación, por el atroz pavor que se ejercía en su mente débil y frustrada.

Eiri permitió que él niño le abrazara esperando a que este se calmara. Era extraño, sus gritos, los de hace rato, eran desesperados ¿Por qué¿por qué el pequeño llamaba a su padres¿Por qué es que gritaba el odio que sentía por el fuego?...

Shuichi comenzó a calmarse en los brazos de Eiri y a dejar de aferrarse a su pecho para recostarse junto a él.

Eiri al ver que él niño se calmaba y estaba despierto comenzó a arreglarle sus ropas pero... al ver sus brazos, levantando la pequeña chaqueta escolar que él pelirosa portaba cubriendo sus brazos, logro observar unas pequeñas cortadas, al igual que pequeños moretones. Le quito toda la chaqueta a un sonrojado Shuichi que miraba avergonzado y cuestionando el porque Eiri hacía eso.

No lograba ver más por las largas mangas de la camisa de Shuichi pero aún sentía que había más daños en aquel cuerpo. Le despojo del pequeño chaleco guinda y le desabotono la blanca camisa al pelirosa. Shuichi comenzaba a sentir mucho calor y a confundirse preguntando ¿por qué¿por qué?.

Si, todo el pecho del niño estaba cubierto de moretones y rasguños, pero no lograba identificar si él, Shuichi, se los había hecho sin intención o se los habían hecho. Esto era un problema demasiado serio, tenía que tomar una decisión; si denunciar lo que hoy pasaba o no hacerlo¿pero si a Shuichi le maltrataban de verdad, y por ello tenía tantos problemas de pensamiento, por ello desconfiaba tanto de las personas, por que era maltratado físicamente...? pero...¿Por quién?...¿Sus padres?...¿La nana?...¿Maestros?... tantas preguntas, pero sin más ninguna le ayudaba, debía ser desconfiado, sí, pero todo aquello en verdad era exagerado. Estaba triste¿como alguien podía dañar a un ser tan débil y hermoso, tan dulce y especial? Pobre pequeño...

Shuichi miraba sin comprender a Eiri, su cara afligida, sus vista agachada y pensativa, y sus manos reposando en su infantil y terso pecho. Aquello comenzaba a ponerlo extraño, en si, nadie le había tocado, ni de pequeño, solo los comunes doctores que le colocaban una cosa redondeada y fría para verificar si el latido de su corazón se encontraba estable.

Eiri miro a Shuichi intentando buscar las respuestas en los ojos del niño, pero, este mantenía la cabella agachada y... ¡Genial cohibido al pequeño, no podía ser más...

—¿Dr. Uesugi?- la grande puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a una joven pelirroja que miraba con sus cafés ojos sin comprender el por que Eiri tenía al pequeño sin camisa. Negó, hay veces en las que es preferible no preguntarse tantas cosas, es mejor dejar a los demás en sus problemas- Ya han llegado por el niño Shindou- dijo la pelirroja con un sonrisa algo indecisa.

—Si, Dígale que en un momento va el pequeño, Akira- respondió el rubio comenzando ya a vestir al pelirosa.

—Bien- la secretaria del rubio salió.

—Tal parece que ya pasaron las tres horas Shuichi- comento Eiri.

—Él pregunta...- negó- ¿Mañana nos veremos Eiri-san?- pregunto Shuichi sonriendo colocando su mochila en sus hombros.

Eiri sonrió, el niño comenzaba a tenerle confianza y dejarle de hablar en tercera persona. ¡Que feliz!

—Si Shu-chan, mañana nos veremos otra vez- afirmo el rubio acariciando los cabellos del pequeño mientras caminaban a la puerta.

—Adiós, Adiós, Eiri-san- se despidió Shuichi dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomar la mano de su nana para verse mañana.

—Adiós, Shuichi-

Eiri cerro las puertas y volvió a su oficina para esperar la sesión continua. Hasta que la secretaria le llamo por el articular.

—¿Que sucede Akira?-

—¿Las últimas dos? –

—Bueno, creo que hoy saldremos temprano señorita Akira-

Se corto la conexión y Eiri suspiro, era mejor ir ya a casa, no tenía nada más que hacer, y estaba cansado, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, y más en el pequeño niño que atendía.

·/·

—Vaya, has llegado temprano- afirmo la castaña el verse rodeada en un cariñoso abrazo de la cadera por parte de su esposo.

—Si, se han cancelado mis demás consultas- dijo con una sonrisa ayudando a su esposa en la cocina.

—Bueno, eso suena bien, no en la forma económica si no... pues, tu sabes-

—Si te entiendo Megumi, para pasar más tiempo con mi familia- dijo con ironía

—Pues es algo en lo que no tienes mucho tiempo-

—Ya te pusiste a replicar de nuevo mujer- le regaño divertido.- ¿Eiri hace su tarea?- pregunto con intención de salir de la cocina.

—Eiri, yo creo que deberías hablar con él, cuando veníamos a casa, no era por que... por que tuviera tarea, fue más bien un pretexto...-

—¿Dices que esta molesto?- pregunto con seriedad.

—Algo parecido- respondió a mujer para seguir en lo suyo.

Eiri suspiro, ya se lo temía, su hijo si estaba enojado, nadie mira de una forma tan fría por nada. Salio de la cocina y se dirigió donde la habitación de su primogénito.

Toco la puerta.

—Madre, estoy ocupado- se escucho de tras de la puerta.

—Eiri soy yo- hablo el rubio esperando a que su hijo le permitiera pasar.

—¿Papá?- se escucho con sorpresa.

—Sí¿puedo entrar?- pregunto mientras dentro de la habitación comenzaba a escucharse uno ruidos que él conocía bien, el muchacho escondía algo que no quería que viera.

Espero a la respuesta de su hijo, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe con un Eiri algo agitado y preocupado.

—¿Qué tanto haci...?-

—¿Qué deseas?- interrumpió Eiri con molestia con intención de cerrar la puerta.

—No me andes con teatritos Eiri, y déjame entrar- le ordeno el mayor, sin esperar su respuesta y entro en la habitación del pequeño rubio.- ¿Qué escondías, he escuchado ruidos-

—Vamos, papá, yo no podría esconderte nunca nada- respondió Eiri con sarcasmo.

—Vaya, tan honrado mi hijo¿por qué estas tan molesto con migo, Eiri? No entiendo- pregunto sentándose en el borde de la cama

—Por nada, padre, por nada- dijo Eiri negando con la cabeza sentándose en una silla lado suyo.

—Vamos, Eiri, eres mi único y favorito hijo que yo...-

—Ja- se bufo Eiri al escuchar eso.

Eiri lo miro sin comprender y miro a su ojos, paciencia, tenía que tenerle paciencia a su hijo.

—¿qué es gracioso, Eiri?... tu eres mi único hijo, al igual que mi favor...-se detuvo al ver como Eiri se mofaba nuevamente en silencio.

—Dudas el que seas mi hijo preferido- dedujo y Eiri agacho la cabeza.—Vamos, Eiri ¿Por qué?-

Se quedaron el silencio. Eiri le miro intentando buscar la respuesta. ¿Por qué?... el nunca había...

—¿Crees que me cae mejor el pequeño niño que consulto, Eiri?- le pregunto y el rubio miro a su padre.- oh vamos, Eiri tu no eres tan ingenuo, sabes que solo es trabajo, en verdad que solo es- El rubio se hizo para atrás y sintió algo en su brazo. Su hijo palideció. Eiri miro de reojo a su hijo y quito la colcha de la cama.

—¿Te llevaste la muñeca del pequeño?... pero que celoso eres hijo no debiste...-

—No dejas de hablar de él, solo es el niñato ese y ya ni preguntas como estoy yo- hablo por fin el pequeño Eiri.

El mayor comprendió. Era humano, tenía errores, y como los cometía, al ser una persona sensata sabia cuando debía de acertar que se equivocaba, y sí, había dejado a su hijo por el "niñato" pelirosa.

—Pues, yo lo siento Eiri, no fue mi intención pero, no debiste haber tomado le muñeca del pequeño. Y lo siento, pero mañana iras con migo para que te disculpes con él, la ha de estar extrañando, y se la des de frente- dijo el para mirar nuevamente la muñeca. Se extraño, la muñeca estaba en su lugar, sin cinta, y parecía como si no se hubiera caído. Miro s su hijo y sonrió.

Eiri estaba enojado, a él no le gustaba disculparse, y menos con un niño marica como ese que jugaba con una muñeca, miro a su padre que le sonreía, seguro se burlaba de él porque por más que le replicara le llevaría a la fuerza. Arrebato con fuerza la muñeca de las manos de su padre y le hizo que saliera.- ¡Te odio!- grito para cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

**· · · · **

eso es todo...

Se que esta algo confuso, por lo de los nombres pero… se las pondré así "el niño arrogante es Yuki, el pequeño" y "el hombre desconsiderado, y enamorado de Shuichi es Eiri, el papa"… jaja…o

Pero bueno, en realidad la historia la he sacado por una terapia que se llama "terapia de juegos", aunque sinceramente, lo psicólogos no me agradan en lo más mínimo xD… pero en fin. Gracias por los comentarios, en verdad… y ya nos leeremos en el siguiente… bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo me queda decir ¿perdon por el retraso...?... es que ya inicie clase, es decir¡De vuelta a la Sabiduria! que felicidad, comenzaba a atontarme, aúnque claro, de vuelta al sacrifició de socialisar con los patanes de mis compañeros (as) ¬¬ Los odios!... bueno, bueno, aqui ya esta el capi... espero y les gute mucho, tanto como a mi...

Sin más gracias y... a leer! Disfruten!

**Necesidad de un abrazo**

**Capitulo tres:** Decepciones.

_En las oscuridades, unos ojos, miraban inquietantes cada esquina de aquel lugar que detonaba el ser una casa. Escuchaba respiraciones aceleradas, y comenzaba a temer con lo que sucedía.__  
__Caminaba detenidamente, percatándose en cada detalle de las paredes, en retratos polvoriento de los cuales no se identificaban los rostro de las personas, en mesas con manteles que se teñía de color café de la tierra, bandejas de plata opacas con jarras que, supuestamente, portaban agua.__  
__Todo aquello se veía desolado, pero aún así se alumbraba por pequeñas luces tenues de las lámparas de techo. Todo lo veía enormemente¿quizás estaba pequeño, pero no podía confirmar aquella duda, intentaba mirara hacía abajo pero no veía nada, ni sus pies ni manos por más que intentara alzarlas. Intento el despreocuparse por ello, y preocuparse por hallar la salida más próxima, todo aquello comenzaba a hacérsele muy familiar y le aterraba. A decir verdad, todo se le hacía familiar, la alfombra roja fuerte que cubría el piso de madera, las mesas con delicados gravados en sus orillas, las fotos... Se acerco a una y soplo para esparcir el polvo acumulado, Sí, aquel hombre de cabellos rojizos y largos, lacios y con mirada amable. Él, él le conocía o más bien le reconocía, al igual que el otro hombre que le tocaba el hombro, de cabellos rubios amarrados en una coleta larga y lacia, con azulada mirada que se percibía demente y liberal, mas por la forma despreocupada en la que tomaba una gran arma. Los recordaba, era un echo, entonces, con ello, lo descubierto, entendía ya bien que aquel lugar...era su casa¿pero y las personas?... por lo general sus "hogar" siempre permanecía atestado de personas, si no porque había algún visitante o por la extensa servidumbre que trabaja en la costosa y ostentosa casa. Al igual que siempre estaba limpia y reluciente... ¿por qué ahora parecía como si no hubiera sido tocada en muchos años atrás?__  
__No entendía¿dónde estaban todos¿su nana?... Salió de un comedor y se dirigió hacía done estaban las escaleras, las subió con lentitud puesto que sus pies no alcanzaban los escalones.__  
__Llego el segundo piso y las dudas le albergaron, un escalofrío irreconocible surco por su espalda. ¿Quién soy yo? Se pregunto, su nombre era...¿Cual era su nombre?... el era...¿Cómo era él¿cómo era su nana, como sabía el que tenía una nana, y sus padres, quienes eran, tenía padres?... Por Dios ¿el que era!...__  
__Miro nuevamente a todo lugar intentando encontrar las respuestas, pero nada, solo se perdía en más y más preguntas... ¡odiaba las preguntas! Y no sabía siquiera el porque, pero eso le comenzaba a causar un dolor fastidioso en la cabeza. Prefirió el distraerse en alguna otra cosa y siguió caminando. Sabia hacia donde llevaban las puertas, cual se dirigía al baño o cual al balcón, pero lo que no sabía es porque sabia eso.__  
__Tenía miedo, quería llorar, pero sentía que era demasiado mayor como para hacerlo; no podía llorara, no debía. Abrió una puerta que llevaba a un largo pasillo. Lo recorrió en pequeños pasos, temblando, sintiendo que caería en cualquier momento.__  
__Las luces comenzaron a tintinear en su silencioso caminar y un olor asfixiante a humo inundo el ambiente. Sus ojo se abrieron con extrañeza, con confusión y con un ineludible miedo. Observo la última puerta que se situaba casi al final del pasillo y, la miro con interés y, se acerco dudando a ella. Toco la perilla y pudo observar al fin sus pequeñas y claras manos, las quito con deje de dolor, su mano estaba roja, y la perilla se detonaba ardiente, al igual que quemaba con fuerza. Miro con indiferencia la puerta por la que comenzaba a desplomarse el humo por las pequeñas aberturas. Alguien debía el estar ahí, alguien que no lograba recordar él quien. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?.__  
__Lo gritos lejanos de ayuda, de desesperación, dolor e impotencia comenzaron a ser audibles en sus pequeños oídos.__  
__Tres haberlos escuchados varios segundos un miedo incontenible se impregno en su visión mirando fijamente a aquella puerta._

—¿Quién eran los que gritaban, Shuichi?- pregunto, Eiri que miraba con interés al pequeño que jugaba entretenido con un pequeño cuaderno, al ver que él pelirosa se quedaba callado después de unos minutos sin intención de continuar.  
—Todo se olvida, se borra- hablo el amatista fijando su vista en la del rubio.  
Eiri le miro sin comprender, abrió la boca con intención de preguntar pero el pequeño le interrumpió demandante y con un sonrisa afligida.  
—Cierro yo los ojos, aún sin saber que soy yo, aún sin saber que hago hay, sin entender el porque de todo aquello que parecía un infierno viviente, impregnando mi cuerpo de un calor sofocante y con todos los sentidos al borde de la desesperación y el miedo. Cierro yo mis ojos al percatarme de quien es que son aquellas voces las que gritan sin tener salida alguna- se pone de pié y se acerca a Eiri para pedirle que le ayudara a sentarse junto a él- y al cerrarlos- continua mirando a sus reconfortantes ojos dorados- intento el despertar de aquel sueño si es que es un pesadilla, pero no lo se, por lo cual no despierto, estoy tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que mi dolor no se va, no huye. Para mí aquel instante no es un sueño, y no es más que una realidad... Abro los ojos y ya no hay calor, ya no hay frustración ya no hay gritos, estoy a salvo, pero...

_Comienza a girar en la habitación, inspeccionándola. La reconoce. Sí, es aquel su cuarto, aquel en el que se encierra cuando teme, cuando le duele el no ser querido, cuando no entiende el porque del sufrimiento ni el sentido por el que uno daña.__  
__Todo estaba oscuro, él odia la oscuridad, todo parecía muerto, sin vida, aunque él estuviera habitando el lugar, todo estaba muerto, no había sonrisas, no había alegría en aquel cuarto.__  
__Las puertas se abrieron de repente dejando entrar una luz roja, destellante, como sangre que se derrama de un cuerpo. Quería llorar en aquel momento, pero las lágrimas no salían, el miedo las consumía antes de llegar a su vista y surcar con desesperación, con amargura.__  
__Dos siluetas se deslizaron por la luz roja que alumbraba un poco la oscuridad de su habitación. Unas siluetas que con más acercamiento hacía su ser, más grandes se hacían y, él, más impotente y pequeño se sentía. Sus rostros no se visualizaban bien, pero un escalofrío familiar, aquellos que se sienten al reconocer el olor de alguien o los ruidos que uno hacen al caminar, recorrió todo su cuerpo. Inundándose en un pavor indeseado, en un miedo que no quería revivir nuevamente.__  
__Un empujón intencionado le hizo caer al suelo y unas risas burlonas lograron que su lagrimas resbalaran al fin por su ojos pero, él ya no quería llorar.__  
__El rostro de una mujer se acerco a su lamentoso estado. Observo a la mujer, sus cabellos largos, lacios y oscuros, su mirada amatista dulce y divertida, su sonrisa desafiante pintada de un color carmín, su cuerpo esbelto y sensual; observo el como la mujer le miro y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y de incontenible rencor, su sonrisa se volvió de burla, su rostro en sí, le odio al verle. él se decepciono con tal imagen de tan bella mujer. La miro con piedad, rogando él que no le hicieran nada, pero aquella mujer parecía el no escucharla, perecía que no quería parar con aquellos horribles actos.__  
__Alzo su mano y acaricio los cabellos rosados del niño, entrelazo sus dedos en ellos.__  
__—Eres un niño asqueroso- hablo la mujer con un vos llena de celos y repugnancia- no se como es que, YO, parí a un chiquillo tan repugnante como TÚ, no nos mereces- decía la mujer acariciando su rostro con dulzura, tocando sus manitas con ternura.- Cuando mueras nadie llorara por ti, eres un chiquillo mal educado, un estorbo para él mundo, para tu escuela, todos te odian, todos siempre te odiaran. Yo te odio tanto, te detesto- repudiaba la mujer abrazando a su hijo, acariciando su pequeña espalda y alzándolo en brazos, levantando la camisa del pequeño y encajándole las uñas en la espalda en los bracitos mientras seguía espetando el odio que le tenía.__  
__—Mamí, mamí, me duele- exclamo el niño con un dulce vos, entrecortada y sufrida. La mujer le soltó lanzándole al suelo y él niño gimió de dolor al golpearse con la pared. Las lágrimas salieron con más desesperación de su ojos violetas.__  
__Las personas se rieron por los sollozos del chiquillo y un hombre con una eterna sonrisa se acerco ahora al pequeño inclinándose a su altura. Sus cabellos eran rubios, su ojos eran de un hermoso color esmeralda, su sonrisa algo molesta y muy fácil. Le tomo de las manos y las estrujo con fuerza sonriendo aún.__  
__El pelirosa solo gemía de dolor, le odiaban, todos le odiaban, no podía soportarlo¿por qué le hacían llorar?...__  
__—¿Papi?- pregunto el pequeño comenzando a dejar de sentir sus manos- ¿papi?- rogó al ver que el hombre no le prestaba atención.__  
__El hombre le miro con indiferencia y se alejo del pequeño para irse con la mujer.__  
__—¿Papi?- exclamo el niño poniéndose de pié, mientras más lagrimas caían de su ojos.- ¡Veme, papi!. Escúchame, papi, háblame, mírame- rogó Shuichi acercándose al rubio. Le estrujo de la camisa que traía y le suplico por atención- Papi, aquí estoy, abrásame, papi, por favor, papi ponme atención. No me ignores, papi- el pequeño se abrazo a la pierna de aquel hombre que no se dignaba ni a mirarle ni siquiera alejarle de si, le ignoraba sin más, no quería ya verlo nunca.__  
__—Lárgate chiquillo, que fastidias a Thoma, él no es tu padre, yo no soy tu madre, lárgate, no te queremos cerca de nosotros¡vete!- le ordeno la mujer tomando del hombro a su marido pero al ver que él pelirosa no intentaba en irse y se seguía aferrando a la pierna de Thoma. Le tomo por los cabellos y le estrujo para atrás haciendo que se golpeara con la cabeza.- ¡Entiende asqueroso niño, no te queremos junto a nosotros, estorbas!-__  
__—Mami, no me odies, papi no me ignores, yo les quiero mucho, no me dejen, no me dejen- rogaba el pequeño en el suelo quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos- Juro no llorar otra ves, juro no tirar la comida cuando me la sirvan, juro no hablar tanto, juro el no jugar haciendo desorden, juro no ser malo en mi escuela, juro no molestarlos porque me he lastimado, juro no hacer que les regañen, juro ser bueno pero, por favor, no me dejen de ser mis padres, mami, no me odies, papi, no me ignores, juro ser bueno, bañarme solo, cuidarme y venirme a casa sin molestarles, por favor, no me dejen no dejen de amarme, no me dejen- pedía el pequeño llorando incontrolablemente, poniéndose de pie viendo como su padres se alejaban más y más.__  
__—Es solo un estorbo, debemos deshacernos de él, solo cusa problemas, llora por todo y quiere demasiado amor, yo no le daré nada, no le quiero, hay que ponerlo en adopción y que nadie le adopte, ese chiquillo no merece ser querido, ni por ti, ni por mi, ni por nadie- y tras decir eso, las dos siluetas desaparecieron por el mismo destello de luz rojo dejando al pequeño Shuichi sollozando en la soledad.__  
__—Mami, papi- dijo Shuichi viendo con tristeza su desolada situación, tomando su piernas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas para llorara y llorara mientras repetidas palabras de odio rondaban una y otra ves por su cabeza hacía su persona._

—Y hay me quede dormido entre sueños- dijo Shuichi que se acurrucaba con Eiri que le veía con un gran compasión y le abrazaba para que él pequeño no se sintiera solo como le contaba él en su sueños.  
—¿Eso es verdad, Shuichi?- pregunto de repente Eiri el sentir que el pequeño ya no diría nada.- ¿Tus padres no te quieren?-  
Shuichi le miro expectante con esa mirada tan bondadosa que tenía. ¿Era cierto?... ¿no sabía como responder?... Se acurruco más con Eiri y sonrió.  
—Cuando desperté, Eiri-san,- Shuichi siguió redactando su sueño al no querer contestar la pregunta del rubio, no dejando de lado la mirada indiferente que él le dedicaba- cuando desperté de mis sueños en sueños, fue no más porque el calor sofocante volvió a inundar mi ser, pero ahora ya no estaba fuera de la habitación si no dentro, viendo como ellos, mis padres, los que antes gritaban, yacía en el suelo ¿muertos? No quise creer que así era, no quería verlos muerto, pero una parte de mi ser, la que pensaba en ello, lo deseaba, deseaba que aquellas personas que me habían dañado en la otra escena estuvieran muertos¡pero no!...

_Su sentido moral domino todo negativo pensamiento y se acerco a ellos evitando las desgarradoras llamas que salían de la habitación, checo su pulso con sus manitas y vio que aún latían sus corazones muy débilmente.__  
__Dos cosas pensó en aquel instante: en salvarles o si no salvarles. Un dilema de ética cruzo por su mente, eran su padres debía salvarles, pero ella no le quería y él le ignoraba, le odiaban los dos, no podía salvar a alguien que le odiaba. Pero..._

—Eiri-san, no supe que hacer, no supe si rescatarles del fuego cruel, no sabía que hacer, y opte por huir pero todo camino estaba ya cerrado por las llamas, la casa estaba incendiada, si les salvaba a ellos quizás yo moriría, si no lo hacia ellos lo harían; mis padres, mi familia, las personas que me... no sabía que hacer, Eiri-san, llore de impotencia junto a sus desmayados cuerpos, solo llore mientras el calor aumentaba en la habitación, tenía miedo tenía mucho miedo- decía con frustración Shuichi reprimiendo sus ganas de llorara.  
—Shuichi es bueno tener miedo, es bueno dudar, es algo humano, algo que todos hacemos- decía Eiri con intención de darle a entender que lo que pensaba no estaba mal, que era algo natural.  
—¡Pero, pero eran mi familia!- señalo el niño restregándose por tan cobarde.  
—Pero Shuichi, es normal que uno dude del amor, no sabias en aquel instante si quererles y dar tu vida por ellos aun aunque ellos te hubieran dicho lo mucho que te odiaban, tenías derecho de odiarles y dejarles para salvarte tú, eres aún muy pequeño para pensar en los demás y ellos son ya muy grandes para no pensar en ti.-  
—¡No!. Eiri, eso no me justifica, no puedo dejarme guiar por el rencor, no puedo odiarles, yo les quiero y aunque ellos no me lo demuestren y me digan repetidamente que soy un estorbo no puedo fiarme de que ese será su pensamiento toda la vida.- se bajo del sillón, que compartía con el Dr. Eiri, molesto.  
¿por qué no le reprendía como los demás¿Estaba pensando en solo él? aquel sueño era egoísta, debía de reprenderlo y decir que pensara en los demás, pero no, le apoyaba, le apoyaba el echo de que fuera cobarde, de que guardara rencor a la gente, de equivocarse...

Genial, ahora él pequeño estaba molesto, no recordaba el como había llegado a esa situación, es que empezaban a hablar de tantas cosas sorprendentes Shuichi y él que de la mayoría de las cosas que hablaban salían de cosas sin relevancia a lo que representaba el tema en discusión.  
Pero, comenzaba a acordarse, esa tenía relevancia, una razón muy grande, antes de que su consulta comenzara, le habían avisado que él niño había tenido un ataque de furia. Al principio creyó que aquello no era más que una mentira, nunca se lo imaginaria de él, aún sabiendo que no le conocía aún ni de una semana como para protegerle, pero al verle mugriento, con los ojos hinchados, al parecer del llanto, con rasguños en el cuerpo, vio que si, él pequeño había tenido un ataque¿por qué? Por él sueño, le había dicho Shuichi sin más, y por ello es que se lo contaba¿pero como un sueño puede llevarte a una situación tan... ¿salvaje?.  
Y ¿Cómo un niño pensaba tales cosas! Por Dios tenía cinco años, estaba en derecho de vivir la vida con una alegría desbordante, sonriendo por cosas sin sentido, jugando con vivacidad, equivocándose e intentando volver a comenzar pero, al parecer Shuichi ya no podría, le habían robado la infancia, le había quitado la alegra de la vida, la etapa de despreocupación. Pero al parecer el niño no sabia eso...

Él ya no podía, Shuichi ya no podía vivir un felicidad desconocida para si, desde que comprendió las cosas, desde casi siempre, su mundo cambio y le enseño que le vida es dura y que la gente te daña sin sentido. Así era su vida, una llena de rencor incomprendido por su parte, un vida de soledad y odio cruel.  
Todas sus noches tenía miedo, tenia miedo de que al despertar nadie estuviera hay para él, ni siquiera la indiferencia de su padre o el odio desmedido de su madre, temía a la soledad, aquella que le arrullaba entre miradas perdidas y amargas, que le susurraba una vida llena de tristezas y lamentos, que le enfría con forme pasaba el tiempo.

—Shuichi- Eiri le hablo entre tan extraña situación.  
Shuichi un pequeño chiquillo de 5 años de edad, aniñado y un ser que supuestamente no debe de comprender bien las lecciones de la vida, se encontraba molesto con él, Eiri, hombre de 29 años, con una profesión en Psicología de ya 9años, aquel que se puede decir que conoce las lecciones de la vida; por la razón de que él pequeño se sentía ofendido a causa de que él le permitía el dudar al amor a su corta edad, que le permitía equivocarse desenfrenadamente y ser "feliz" en aquella situación. Sí, en definitiva el mocoso le sorprendía, puesto que si no fuera por que, como ya empezaba a analizar en la situación, al niño no le querían e ignoraban, haciéndole sentir una soledad que no es común soportar con ella y más teniendo tan pequeña edad y poca vos a escuchar, al igual que es conociente de poco mundo, si no fuera por ello, él pequeño sería un chiquillo dotado. Sí, el niño era una persona muy inteligente, su forma de hablar no era por el hecho de que no le quisieran, no, él niño, hablaba así por que era muy listo, y cree él, que puede que todo aquel conocimiento lo aya buscado de cualquier libro, reteniendo toda la información contenida, abrazándola y guardándola en su aniñado pensamiento para que se consuma de la mejor forma posible.  
En verdad se lamentaba del pequeño¡¿quién se preocupa por los problemas de la vida teniendo tan corta edad!... su pensamiento estaba turbado, era desconfiado con la gente, temía tanto el que le dañaran.

El pelirosa se le quedo mirando varios minutos al ver que no diría nada más, estaba relajándose, aceptando de una vez que con él rubio no podía molestarse, sentía dentro suyo que aquel hombre le quería, que le quería mucho. Tanto que se hacía ilusiones. Y ya no le temía al ser traicionado por aquella persona, puesto su cariño se volvía más extenso con cualquiera de las acciones que pudiera él cometer para alegrarle nuevamente.

—Se donde esta una posesión tuya- anunció ya al fin saliendo de sus cavilaciones profesionales (jejejaje ¬¬ ya mero xDDD).  
—¿Algo mío?- pregunto sin saber el que.  
—Si adivinas te lo doy, si no, no tiene importancia dártelo- dijo Eiri acercándose al pequeño inclinándose a su altura para tomar su manitas con un agradable sonrisa.  
Shuichi lo medito unos segundo, dando acertado en el clavo.  
—¡Hikari!- acertó con un sonrisa algo melancólica- por ello las pesadillas, creo que la e perdido ayer Eiri-san, pues, desde ayer me he sentido solo- hablo él pequeño permitiendo que Eiri le rozara la mejilla.  
—¿Solo?...¿A que te refieres con ello Shuichi?. ¿Dices que si no hubieras perdido ayer la muñeca no hubiera pasado lo de los sueños, ni nada de los de esta mañana?- pregunto maldiciendo ya a su hijo si es que la repuesta era afirmativa.  
—Si- dijo Shuichi  
Celoso hijo que tenía, envidioso y rencoroso, pero ya vería, dañar a alguien con una razón tan frustrada... eso no tenía perdón por su parte hacia él.  
—Vaya¿y porque no me lo has dicho antes?-  
—Por que la Señorota Hikari esta perdida Eiri-san, y si le decía era como si le inculpara, yo no le inculpo, no podría siquiera hacerlo- hablo con un sonrisa abriendo sus ilusionados ojos violeta con cariño a Eiri.  
—Pues gracias Shu-chan, no me inculpas por algo que puede hasta yo haber echo...-  
—No, no, él no le inculpo porque sabia que no podía haberlo hecho, no podía- repitió Shuichi pareciendo confiado a sus palabras, en verdad le tenía tanta confianza ya; Quien no, pues le había hecho sentir un cariño que nunca había sentido siquiera desde que nació, le agradecía tanto al rubio ya.  
—Pues en verdad me disculpo por parte de una persona, no sabia las consecuencias de sus actos.-  
—¿La ha tomado Eiri-san?- pregunto Shuichi impactado al ver que el rubio comenzaba a disculparse, nadie se disculpa si no sabe que ha hecho mal.  
—No, Shuichi, no la he tomado yo, pero se quien la a tomado- rectifico devolviendo la sonrisa ya despreocupada a las facciones del pelirosa.  
—¿Y quien la ha tomado?-  
—Mi hijo- dijo decepcionado del chiquillo celoso.  
—¿Por ello, se ha disculpado Eiri-san? porque es su familia- pregunto y el rubio solo asintió con mucha decepción.- ¿Podría alguna ves usted disculparse por mí, Eiri-san?- el rubio le miro-... por...por ser...ser yo su familia- dijo en susurro lo ultimo mientras su rostro se prendía por la vergüenza, rogando porque él rubio no dijera que no.  
—¿Cómo familia Shuichi?- pregunto con una sonrisa encariñada al pelirosa acariciando sus cabellos. Sabia que debía decir que no, en verdad debía decir que no, pero al ver la cara de vergüenza e ilusión que el pequeño tenía¿cómo decirle no a eso?...Además el pelirosa necesitaba amor, en verdad, cariño- Pues no me gustaría disculparme por ti, porque eso sería que tu hicieras algo malo, pero si me enorgullecería de ti y presumiría, por mal que se oiga, al ser tú mi familia.-  
A Shuichi le destello la mirada y se abrazo con muestra de agradecimiento a Eiri. Cuanta felicidad, cuanta alegría...  
—¿Papá?-  
El rubio volteo al escuchar una reconocida vos, él niño estaba ¿llorando?... no, no lloraba, agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños en forma de decepción y molestia.

Bien, sí, habían sido celoso, pero él, su padre, le había dicho a un chiquillo, que no es su familia, esperanzas de serlo y ahora le abrazaba como si de un hijo se tratase. ¿Qué sucedía?. El pequeño rubio levanto la mirada acusadora, retadora y alegre en un sentido. No le odiaba, solo que, se olvidara de que es su hijo, si esa era la relación que querían tener, una de mentiras, pues de mentiras seria. De nada le servía hacer otra cosa, que se pudriera por su cruel indiferencia.  
Se acerco a ellos con pasos decididos, su padre le miraba incrédulo, estaba en sock "vaya el poco tacto que tiene para reaccionar" pensaba Eiri que miraba a su padre absorto en alguna tontería. Tomo la mano del pequeño, estrujándola, y en el momento que su padre reacciono Eiri se encerró con el mocoso en la oficina de su padre.  
—Con un demonio Eiri abre- grito su padre golpeando con desesperación la puerta.- Tu te atreves a hacerle algo al niño y juro que te desheredo.-  
—Tu ya ni eres mi padre- grito tras la puerta Eiri con tono de burla..  
—Eiri abra la puerta ahora- ordeno el mayor molesto.

30 minutos pasaron y su hijo no le abría la puerta, que haría el mocoso con el pequeño Shuichi hay dentro, por más que le exigiera, él, no abría, le amenazo hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero no prestaba atención.  
Un estruendo se escucho dentro de la habitación... pensó lo peor.  
—¡EIRI ABRE!- para ser un Psicólogo aún no sabia que hablándole de esa forma nunca solucionaría nada.

Paso otra media hora y el chiquillo no tenía intención de abrir. Comenzaba a desesperarse demasiado, no quería imaginarse de lo que su hijo le haría a Shuichi por un ataque de celos, pero ni un chillido ni un reclamo ¿por qué el pelirosa debía llorara tan calmadamente!  
Ya había intentado el tirar la puerta pero se era imposible por más fuerza que ejerciera esta no se derrumbaba¡¿por qué rayos le había puesto seguro!...

La puerta se abrió al fin de unos minutos más dejando salir a un pequeño niño con la mirada perdida abrazando, más bien estrujando la pequeña muñeca que su hijo le había robado hace ayer.  
Negó, la vista del pelirosa era nuevamente opaca, ya no destellaba brillo ni deleite ni siquiera cuando le miro a su ojos dorados, are amarga y frustrada, confundida y rencorosa.  
El hijo de Eiri ya se había marchado por la otra puerta.

El no quería escuchar lo que el rubio le decía, en verdad no quería pero su insistencia y forma de dialogar le hizo prestar atención a cada una de las palabras del pequeño rubio. Cuanta decepción, cuanto dolor. Se acerco a una pequeña silla y miro a la nada.

Eiri le miro con dolor, era la misma actitud que había tomado cuando empezaron con la sesiones pero ahora se le notaba peor que nada¿qué le había dicho su hijo¿qué le había dicho al pequeño? Empezaban a progresar tanto y él... Le odiaba, en verdad¿cómo se atrevía a hacer sufrir nuevamente a un pequeño niño que solo necesitaba afecto?

—Les mire enternecido optando por la mejor decisión, beses sus mejillas demostrándoles el cariño que le sentía a sus desmayados cuerpo y comencé a jalarlos a la alejada salida. Y sonreí, sonreía al verles con bien y al ver como sus ojos se abrían y me miraban con la misma arrogancia, odio e indiferencia de siempre, supe en ese instante que algún día lo aceptarían, aceptarían el hecho de que yo siempre fui mejor que ellos, que yo soy mejor que ellos, que soy más hermosos que ellos, que ellos no valen, y para con eso último morir en las llamas que fundían mi cuerpo en un doloroso calor que no reconfortaba, que nunca lo haría.- Shuichi termino de hablar con su vos, no dulce, no tierna, si no triste y desinteresada.

Llamaron a la puerta avisando que él pequeño ya debía irse, la sesión de hoy había terminado, Shuichi se puso de pié y sin mirar nuevamente a Eiri salió de la habitación dejándolo solo y pensativo..."les salvo"... pensó para lanzarse al sillón agotado, entristecido y decepcionado.

_**· · · · **_

¿Qué les pareció?... a mi un poco extraño, aunque me divertí mucho con lo del sueño, al final les salva, lo que es ser inocente y frustrado...xDDDD... pero en fin...  
No soy muy buena respondiendo los reviw pero, pues lo tome como opción a ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de escribir... en fin:

AoshMi SeshLin: Me alegra que con la aclaración que la hice más a regañadientes que nada te ayudara, en verdad, ya no sabía que poner y… pues ya lo leíste ¿no? xD

Sesshy Kachy: Jaja, que lindo, me agrada que te guste y que me lo des a expresar, y claro, claro, por las que me leen lo seguiré, sólo te pediré paciencia ¿la tendrás?... espero u.uU

Kysmy: Jajá, vamos, Auki siempre ha sido malo, vuelo en realidad intenta mantenerse alejado de todo… uff, pero siempre ha sido sexy! I love Yuki!... jeje, eso no va al caso n.n, y como ves la continuación aquí esta, lo continúe, tarde, pero sí jeje¿ya es algo no?

angelligth23: Si muy bueno, si muy malo… solo se asentir xD… aprecio el comentario, en verdad, cada ves que veía la computadora y pensaba en la historia, me imaginaba a las lectoras (o/y también escritoras) que esperaban mi actualización y me esforzaba por que quedara bien… jeje, y sobre lo des detallito, en realidad me lo he estado planteando, pero la pareja original sera, pues Yuki peque y no el grande, pero hay haber que le agrego con ellos, es que el papi es mono, es Yuki, sexy pero más querendón y abierto jeje.

Akirachinty: el libro fue… ?... deja recuerdo y carburo… jeje se llama En busca del yo… pero creo que te deberé la autora jeje, no la recuerdo y el libro ya se lo devolví a mi hermana… esta interesante y aprendes mucho… en verdad…


	4. Chapter 4

_Este ha sido uno de los escritos con los que he batallado, lo he tenido que escribir 3 veces, y en verdad, me ha gustado como ha quedado en difinitiva... espero y a ustedes n.n. Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios. Es un placer escribir para unos lectores tan agradables y dignos como ustedes._

_Capitulo cuatro: Perdidas_

—¡QUE SE ALEJE, SUELTEME, NO ME TOQUE¡AAAAAAAHHH!- Shuichi gritaba con desesperación al ver como su maestra de preescolar se le acercaba con intención de tomarle del brazo y reprenderle por la actitud, ya fastidiosa para ella, que él pelirosa comenzaba a tomar.  
La Señora de unos 30 años se sorprendió por la los gritos demandantes del pequeño optando por mejor no acercarse al niño que seguía llorando con desesperación.  
—¡Son una porquería, todos ustedes son una porquería, una mentira insaciable de sufrimiento!- repetía el pequeño mientras se aferraba a su propio cuerpo con manía, arrullándose a si mismo mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro rojizo de la furia.  
Su grupo estaba alejado del chico que lloraba, desde buen rato atrás, en una de las esquinas del aula. Estaban asustados y algunos no aguantaban sus ganas de echarse a llorar igual que él pelirosa por la actitud desenfrenada del pequeño.  
La maestra estaba cansada, no podía acallar la actitud del niño, siempre era lo mismo con él, siempre le causaba problemas, era un fastidio irremediable, estaba harta de aguantar sus payasadas de niño infantil, no importaba el hecho de que sus padres cargaran montones de dinero a la institución, esto ya era el colmo. Se acerco al chiquillo nuevamente y le dio una bofetada que hizo que Shuichi acallara su llanto y tocara su mejilla con la expresión sorprendida.  
—Maldita bruja necesitada- ofendió Shuichi a la maestra mirándola con sus llenos de odió hacía ella. Shuichi recibió otra bofetada aún más fuerte haciendo que su rostro se ladeara, pero ninguna lagrima resbalo por su rostro ante la acción, solo aquellas que ya ocupaban sus mejillas.  
—Chiquillo impertinente- dijo la señora molesta tocando su mano. Los alumnos se sobresaltaron por lo sucedido asustándose aún más pero, sin intención de decir nada.  
Shuichi seguía mirándola y sintiendo como le hervía la sangre de su furia contenida. Su rostro seguía ladeado y la comisura de sus labios se cortaba dejando caer algo de sangre por ellos y tenía hinchada la mejilla  
—Más su impertinencia, que el golpear a un alumno suyo no es lo más santo que se puede ver. Como se atreve, me da un trato asqueroso, me tiene envidia¡envidia como todos los demás!- señalo en pequeño poniéndose de pié mirándola fijamente con sus ojos aún furiosos.- Yo tengo más gracia que usted, es solo un persona dominada por otras más, sabe tan poco de como vivir, sabe tan poco de niños, pero aún así aceptan su incompetencia.- se fue acercando a la señora que se alejaba perpleja.- Me tiene envidia que sea más inteligente que usted, más lindo, más perfecto a mi corta edad. Me tiene envidia de que viva mejor que usted, que piense mejor que usted.- la mujer le dio otra bofetada pero el chiquillo ni se inmuto solo ladeo la cabeza y la volvió a mirar con recelo- Es una persona sin elegancia, una persona que golpea a niños al verse sin saber que más hacer, que acusa a aquellos que le cansan la paciencia. ¡Usted me a odiado desde la primera ves que me vio, todos me han odiado sin razones, quizás por lo que digo o por como soy, quizás porque tengo un futuro y lo que más quieren es arruinármelo, usted me odia sin razones, usted es una bruja, una porquería para mí.  
—Maldito chiquillo- le dio una patada al verse escuchando tantas verdades de la boca del niño, logrando que este cayera golpeándose la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor mientras sollozaba y las lagrimas caían forzosamente de sus ojos.- maldito niño- repitió la mujer que se sentó en el suelo con la mirada perdida sin intención de ayudar al pelirosa por el que comenzaba a resbalar sangre bajo su cabeza- maldito niño, maldito- repetía la mujer tomando su rostro entre sus manos ocultando las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos.- maldito- decía entrecortadamente afligida, tantas verdades, un niño de cinco años le había dicho tantas verdades.  
Shuichi se puso débilmente de pie, viendo como de su cabeza salía un hilo de sangre. Era solo un pequeña cortada, ya sanaría en unos dos días, nada de que preocuparse. Se quito las lagrimas de dolor de los ojos y miro a la maestra, se acerco a ella.  
—¡Maldito niño del demonio! – grito la mujer con desesperación como tomaba el pequeño cuello del pelirosa estrujándole con odio.  
Las cortas piernas de Shuichi no alcanzaban al suelo, la mujer le elevaba y le acortaba el aire, movía sus manitas intentando que le soltara del agarre sin obtener resultado alguno, su respiración se convertía errática y se movía con desesperación ansioso por el respirar sin conseguir hacerlo...  
—Maldito niño, te odio, te odio tanto, me arruinas la vida- hablaba con rencor estrujando aún al cuello del pequeño- quiero matarte, sí, eso are, te matare, estas frustrado, nadie te quiere, nadie nunca lo ara, te odio, todos lo hacen-  
—aa... hhh... ggg... yy- le comenzaba a dar vueltas la cabeza por falta de oxigenación, el movimiento de sus manos y cuerpo se hacía cada ves nulo, no soportaría más tiempo así...  
—¡Señora Kint!- la vos de un hombre le hizo caer al suelo al verse libre de las manos de aquella mujer que se había sobresaltado al ser llamada. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza, intentando recuperar aquel oxigeno al que se le había negado por varios segundo que parecieron eternos para él. Quedo en el suelo viéndosele tan frágil y delicado, como una dulce muñeca que se rompería en cualquier instante que se le tocara, sus cabellos rozados cubrían la expresión distante de sus rostro.  
—¿Pero que demonios hacía?- pregunto la vos del mismo hombre y con ello, Shuichi se hecho a llorara sin esperar consuelo alguno, llorara, no en silencio, si nos con desesperación al verse en una soledad que deseaba olvidar costra lo que costara pero que jamás se marcharía de él.  
La mujer volteo a ver al hombre con sus castaños ojos , llorosos y dementes, con una sonrisa entre triste y chiflada, mientras se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos al aire con cansancio y desesperación. Al visualizar al que le llamaba sus ojo se llenaron de lágrimas desesperadas y, peor que un crío, se hecho a llorara siendo rápidamente consolada por el hombre de rubios cabellos, supervisor de la escuela.  
—Ese niño es horrible, señor Marcus, es horrible- decía una y otra ves hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre que le consolaba acariciando su castaños cabellos para que la mujer se calmara.  
Los compañeros del pelirosa se encontraban ya afuera a petición del hombre que al ver la escena se impacto al instante.  
El rubio le envió una mirada de odio al pelirosa que no hacía más que llorara, ya en silencio, deseando tanto poder ser amado por alguien que no le traicionara nunca.  
Tras la mujer haberse calmado, le contó lo sucedido al rubio, que tomo con furia la muñeca del niño que seguía llorando para llevárselo del aula con fastidió.

—Déjate ya de lloriqueos chiquillo marica, se hombre y no llores, además a sido tu culpa el estar en aquella situación. Pobre de la señora Kint, el liar con tigo todos los días a de ser un fastidió, yo ya habría pedido el que te trasladaras a otra escuela para que no estorbaras más aquí- decía el hombre empujando al pequeño pelirosa hacía la dirección para abandonarle hay e irse de una ves. El simple hecho de ver su rostro le causaba tanto odio.

Se quedo sentado con la cabeza agachada delante la puerta de la dirección de la institución de preescolar. Seguía llorando. Siempre había sido lo mismo, era ya la cuarta ves que intentaba matarle aquella asquerosa señora, aunque las otras tres veces había sido por puro deleite de ella misma, siendo solo razones intencionadas que nunca servían. Como un martes había intentado el tirarle el mueble de libros cuando este iba a coger uno pero, se aparto demasiado rápido solo causando un susto a los demás alumnos. Pero esta ves, la mujer estaba llorando, desesperada, y le había mostrado a todos sus compañeros que estaba decidida a hacerlo, hasta le había golpeado, nunca había hecho eso, solo aventarle "sin intención" para que tropezara y se lastimara alguna parte del cuerpo.

—¿Otra vez tu aquí?- restregó una mujer que salía por la puerta de la dirección- Eres un fastidió, siempre te metes en líos chiquillo¿y porque es que tienes el cuello rojo y partido el labio, al igual que la mejilla amoratada?... estas también despeinado y mal vestido. ¿Es acaso que nunca puedes presentarte bien?... Eres solo una molestia para la institución, estamos cansados, TODOS, de cargar con tigo.- regaño la mujer que tomaba al niño de la muñeca apretándola con fuerza para sacarle de hay con dirección a su aula.  
—Pobre de tus padres, el tenerte hay, siempre, a de ser un fastidió para ellos- replicaba la mujer con sufrimiento y cansancio.  
Llegaron al aula y la mujer hizo llamar a su maestra y esta tras salir y mirara al lloroso niño comenzó a contar nuevamente la historia que era tanto verdad y tanto mentira, saltándose la parte en la que esta le ahorcaba intercambiando los papeles haciendo como siempre al pelirosa del culpable.  
Las mujeres, al terminar de hablar, vieron al chiquillo con desaprobación...

· · · ·

—¿Shuichi estas bien?- pregunto la enternecedora vos de preocupación de un niño.  
El pelirosa no dijo nada y se volteo en el sillón para no ver a quien le hablaba, intentando darse afecto el solo.  
—Mocoso, que no me ignores que te hablo ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto nuevamente zarandeando el pequeño cuerpo del pelirosa que solo se quejo el acto.- ¿Pero que pasa con tigo!- le pregunto ya alterado el ver como el niño le ignoraba.

—Eiri...-  
—¡Me llamo Yuki, hombre mentiroso- le rectifico el pequeño al hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación- llevar tu nombre me da repugnancia- termino de decir volteándose para hablarle nuevamente a Shuichi.  
—No me llames así que soy tu padre- le regaño hastiado de aquella situación.  
—Ves, siempre mienten los adultos, mi padre se murió cuando yo nací, el fue una persona que me quiso y que nunca me mintió. Solo en el se puede confiar- le susurro a Shuichi en tono cómplice- y tu no eres, ni nunca más lo serás- espeto molesto dirigiéndose a Eiri.  
El mayor le miro indiferente y negó dejando mejor así las cosas, ya entendería su hijo alguna vez, o eso esperaba.  
—Bueno Ei... Yuki, salte que fastidias al niño- le ordeno el rubio para que 'Yuki' saliera. "Por que es que escogió el nombre de mi padre" se pregunto viendo como 'Yuki' se negaba a irse, "hasta peor el carácter de testarudo tiene". Se acerco a 'Yuki' en poco- vamos Yuki, salte de una ves- le pidió nuevamente apuntándole la puerta a su hijo.  
—Y seguís de aferrado, que no ves que no me voy, además, el niño ni caso te va hacer, él te odia- respondió zarandeando nuevamente a Shuichi para que le mirara.  
—¿Odiarme? Vamos Eiri...¬¬# ←(mirada indiferente de 'Yuki') dale, Yuki; el caso es que él no me odia, no andes con ridiculeces y largarte de una ves que me estoy molestando, no se siquiera que haces aquí-  
—Vengo con el crío, contento, ya puedes irte y dejar de fastidiar, hombre empalagoso-  
—Déjate ya de andar con tus cosas... Yuki, me tienes cansado, eres mi hijo y me vas a respetar, no te andes con pavadas, así que largarte o...o...-  
—¿o que?- 'Yuki' le reto.  
—Niño desobediente- repitió para sí optando porque su hijo se quedara de una ves.

—Al parecer le han golpeado al crío, y fuerte- hablo 'Yuki' después de un gran silenció.  
—¿Golpeado?- pregunto acercándose.  
—No te acerques que él niño llora- le exigió a su padre pero este, haciendo caso omiso, se acerco.  
—¿Llorara, aja- se bufo tocando el cuerpo del pequeño que al verle su rostro se mostró pavorido.  
—¡Que te alejes del chico!- grito con fastidio 'Yuki'empujando a Eiri.  
—¿Pero que es lo que sucede con tigo!- espeto enojado apoyándose en sus antebrazos ante la caída.  
—Nada... ¡Que dejes al chico¿que no entiendes!-  
—No, no entiendo, me tienes cansado, un bledo me importa el que me odies, pero el que me faltes al respeto de esta forma- negó- ¡Ya, hasta aquí llega mi tolerancia con tigo¡largarte de una ves!- le exigió pero el pequeño se negó- Con que no te largas... bien- le tomo del brazo- ¡Largarte ahora que no quiero volver a verte, eres un fastidió!- declaro sacándolo con fuerza de la habitación cerrando con seguro.- Y no vuelves, no quiero verte... nunca- finalizo sentándose en el suelo recargado a la puerta con cara de fastidio, de cansancio.

Levanto la vista y observo como unas obres violetas le miraban con interés. Se acerco al pequeño.  
—Aléjese de mí. Él le ordena que no le toque, que no le mire, que no le hable, que... que le deje- pidió el pequeño que se abrazaba a si mismo con dulzura- no quiere, no quiere más...- divago cerrando sus ojos.  
—Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas- dijo para si, al ver como brotaban pequeñas gotas de sangre por sus brazos y piernas- Lo siento.-

· · · ·

—¿Cómo es que le has dicho que ya no quieres verle!- El rubio agacho la cabeza con vergüenza- ¿Dónde es que queda tu cordura para decirle a un niño, de 9 años, que ya no quieres verle nunca!- grito la mujer viendo con incompetencia al hombre que le acompañaba.  
—Pero, Megumi, no le has visto, me ha fastidiado como no has tenido idea, me ha faltado al respeto- replicaba con indignación  
—Eiri, amor, entiendo eso, pero, le has dicho a un niño, no, no un niño, a nuestro hijo, que se largara, que no querías verle nunca más, que es un fastidio... ¿Sabes lo mucho que él te aprecia, que él te apreciaba, mejor dicho?- Eiri agacho la cabeza nuevamente- ¡Mucho, y tu le has corrido...-  
—Pero, Megumi él...-  
—No me importa que te haya hecho enfadar, no tienes pretexto, se que eres humano y todo eso, pero tu y yo tomamos la decisión de criarle, de darle lo que él necesitara... ¿Esta es la forma!... Vamos, no la es¿qué no entiendes?... crece¡madura Eiri, que en lugar de hacerlo te hundes más. Date prioridades y no le digas esas cosas a tu hijo... que no es solo tuyo, si no también mío, se más tolerante con él, domínale, enséñale, no le perjudiques.-  
—Bien, siempre consigues lo que quieres¿dónde esta?...-  
—Jajaja,- se burlo- no me salgas con esas pavadas, no siempre, pero lo que yo busco es lo que es correcto, y como que donde esta, Eiri, le has corrido, que más has querido... Él niño se ha largado, a tomado sus cosas y se ha ido¿a dónde? Eso es lo que tu averiguaras, y si no, olvídate de que le vuelves a ver a él y a mí. No voy a estar con gente tan irresponsable y tonta, como me lo estas demostrando tú.- la mujer se levanto y salió de la sala replicando algunas cosas dejando al otro en preocupación.  
—Demonios- se restregó a sí mismo...

· · · ·

—Otra ves, aquello suena terrible- ordeno un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos a un pequeño niño que se ubicaba frente a un piano de marfil blanco.  
Una dulce melodía comenzó a fluir en la enorme habitación que parecía el piso del mayor, empezaba lenta y relajante, la melodía era dulce y alegre pero...  
—no, no, no, siempre te equivocas en esa parte, debes de practicarlo más Fujisaki- regaño a un joven de unos 15 años, de verdeceos cabellos y castaños ojos que miraban con frustración las blancas teclas.  
—Pero por hoy es suficiente, te veré mañana a la misma hora y espero que practiques más aquella melodía- pidió despidiendo al pequeño que solo sonrió con aburrimiento y salio de la habitación.

El pelirrojo después de unos minutos por igual salió de el living y se dirigió a una habitación que se encontraba en una de las partes de arriba, abrió la puerta y respiro pesadamente.  
—¿y ahora que ha pasado Shu-chan?- pregunto el adulto al pequeño que solo al verle agacho la cabeza apenado.  
—Se que es difícil pero debes de entender que...- se quedo cayado y se alejo del pequeño al escuchar el sonar de la puerta- espérame ya vuelvo- anunció el pelirrojo que salio seguido de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

—¡Hirooo-chan na no daaaa!- se escucho de fondo y unos brazos se lanzaron a su cuello haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que los dos cayeran al suelo.  
Hiro sonrió con resignación e intento apartar al escandaloso hombre que se le aferraba al cuerpo.  
—Hola Ryuichi, podrías bajarte- pidió algo alterado al ver como el peliverde se levantaba con un sonrisa infantil y se abrazaba a un pequeño conejo rosa.  
—A Kumagoro le da alegría verte no da- saludo alegre el peliverde ayudando a Hiro a levantarse  
—Jeje, a mi también me da gusto verte Kumagoro, pero compórtate un rato que te he llamado para que cheques a un niño que esta arriba- anunció el pelirrojo guiándolo donde Shuichi se encontraba acostado en la cama del mismo.  
—¿Un niño na no da?- pregunto le peliverde como seguía a Hiro algo extrañado. Cuando le llamo parecía preocupado y de la forma en que le pidió su ayuda creía el que al que debía ayudar era a un adulto, no a un niño.  
—Si, un niño- respondió agachando la cabeza. Hiro abrió la puerta y Ryuichi observo al pequeño.

—Por Dios- susurro con dolor, con tristeza, con desesperación. ¿Cómo es que alguien se hace eso o quizás... cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a un niño?. Cerro los ojos suspiro, y su sonrisa infantil se borro de su rostro, quería llorara, la sola imagen le daba tanta tristeza... ¿qué hacer?. Suspiro, abrió los ojos y sonrió nuevamente, con una amplia sonrisa que le hacía ver sumamente gracioso.  
—Se llama Shuichi- dijo Hiro tras de él.  
—wuaaa... hola, hola Shu-chan, yo soy el doctor Ryu.chan y este es mi acompañante kuma-chan, nosotros cuidaremos siempre de ti!- animo Ryuichi saltando junto al niño que seguía con la cabeza agachada- Todo estará bien- le dijo confiando mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos rosas y suspiraba con dolor.- Nada te pasara...- prometió.  
Shuichi no hizo nada más, y se dejo curar...


	5. Chapter 5

**Necesidad de un abrazo**

_Capitulo cinco: Engaños.  
_  
Le miraba con nostalgia, él lo sabía bien, sabía que le tenía lastima como todos los demás. Ryuichi¿Quién era aquel personaje de personalidad espontánea y… fastidiosa? No le agradaba, de hecho, ningún ser humano le agradaba. ¿Acaso era un retrasado mental? Siempre sonriente, cargando un conejo rosa¡era un crío! Pero que más podía decir, el muñeco le gustaba, se le veía simpático y era movido, por aquel personaje tonto, con gracia. Sentía que podía confiar en aquel muñeco simpático y orejudo, le agradaba, era su amigo, sí, eso era, su amigo.

En una mano cargaba con ternura al conejo de nombre Kumagoro, mirándolo con simpatía, con un brillo particular en los ojos, un brillo de confianza y en la otra mano, aunque no para su agrado, tomaba la mano de aquel hombre de verdes cabellos y mirada azulada y esperanzada.  
Se le dirigía a su casa, era ya noche y sus padres abrían de estar preocupados por él. Jajá- rió por dentro al pensamiento- aquellos personajes de pulcra apariencia, de entalle educado y de, al parecer, corazón de oro, no eran más que un farsa escondida tras la riqueza y el poderío que mandaba sus mentes destrozadas y crueles. ¿Preocupados, se preocuparían por el perro, pero por él nunca… ¿Es acaso que nadie le quería, jamás? Se lamentaba un y otra vez, se sentía tan sólo.  
Por fin habían llegado ya a la puerta principal de la casona. Ryuichi llamo a ella y sólo espero a que le abrieran, quería mantener al tanto a los padres del pequeño de lo sucedido, dar explicaciones del por que su cuerpo lastimado y vendado. Nadie merecía ser tratado a si, ni siquiera Shuichi¡menos él¿Cómo alguien hacía eso a un niño tan hermoso, tan dulce, tan frágil?- se preguntaba el peliverde como observaba a Shuichi que abrazaba a Kumagoro embelesado. Sonrío- en verdad era tierno.  
Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una mujer de semblante ni serio ni alegre, muy capacitada para el trabajo de ama de llaves, se le veía autoritaria y confiable. Ryuichi saludo alegremente a la joven, que no restaba más de 25años, y aviso que deseaba el poder ver a los padres del pelirosa para ponerles al tanto de los atroces actos violentos ejercidos en su pequeño hijo.  
La joven les permitió el entrar y saludo con cordialidad al niño que no hizo más que ignorarla y seguir jugando con el conejo, hablándole, susurrándole, creyéndolo un ser vivo.  
La ama de llaves les indico que esperaran en la estancia de la casa, mientras ella llamaba a los padres de Shuichi, así que Ryuichi se dirigió a ella guiado por el niño, pero Shuichi, al llegar, no hizo más que abandonarle en la estancia principal y subió al segundo piso con el muñeco en manos y entro a uno de sus cuarto de juegos donde jugaba él y su hermana, aunque comúnmente la chiquilla no estaba, por suerte para él, la odiaba, la niña mimada de sus padres, su orgullo, una mocosa desaliñada y sin gracia, boba, como la envidiaba. Puso el seguro por su cuenta y comenzó a jugar con su nuevo amiguito. Eso había sido lo único bueno del día, Kumagoro.

Ryuichi se quedo serio, estaba sólo, el niño le había dejado¿Por qué?... ¿era acaso que era cierto lo que Hiro le había dicho con anterioridad?... no podía creerlo, en verdad el niño odiaba a todo el mundo. Y ahora que lo veía, era desconfiado, era… odioso, en verdad que lo era, imposible darle la mano, pues este te ignoraba olímpicamente y se hacía el desdichado, el no deseado por nadie. Podría ser lindo, adorable, la persona más bonita y tierna físicamente, pero era un crío grosero y triste, suspicaz y frío a más no poder. Cuanto daría él por que el niño sonriera, o por que le mirara con dulzura, lo hacía con su muñeco, pero con él no. Vamos el era viviente, de carne y hueso, podía ayudarle, pero no, el crío prefería estar con un muñeco irreal y sin vida. ¿Que cosas decía, comenzaba a perder el juicio, Kumagoro era su amigo¿porque pensaba tan fríamente, así no era él¿y su sonrisa¿y su felicidad?…- suspiro- que más daba, haría lo posible por Shuichi, aunque el pequeño no se esforzara ni en cooperar, le agradaba el nene, además aun quedaba la esperanza de que podría cambiar. ¿Cómo un niño de cinco años podría sentirse tan infeliz con la vida?... intentaría el encontrar la respuesta y quizás con ello podría ya hacerle entender al pequeño lo mucho que le querían, o al menos lo mucho que él sí lo hacia.  
Se sentó en uno de los sillones, la habitación era grande y colgaban grandes cuadros hermosos de las paredes, retratos y de más artes, los adornos en las mesas eran formidables y le daban un aire muy formal y tranquilo a la habitación, en verdad la casa, como de interior y fuera, era muy bonita. Pero en realidad a él no le interesaba las ostentosidades, como lo era en aquella casa, él sólo tenía un piso sencillo con lo necesario, además, no permanecía demasiado en casa, el trabajo le consumía la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que, daba igual como estuviera, con tal de tener una cama para poder descansar, mientras menos cosas, más fácil seria el limpiar su espacio.  
Poco paso, mientras el divagaba con pensamiento y preguntas que se juntaban más y más, agobiándolo, frustrándolo; cuando una mujer que tomaba de la mano a una pequeña niña junto al lado de un hombre, los padres de Shuichi al parecer, entraron a la habitación sonriendo y hablando animadamente.  
Ryuichi se sorprendió al no ver ningún deje de preocupación en lo padres del niño, pero se puso de pie por cortesía y saludo con igual respeto a los familiares del niño, les aviso que él ya había subido y se presento.  
- Doctor Sakuma Ryuichi- hizo un inclinación que fue respondida por los otros dos personajes.  
- Buena noche Doc. Sakuma, Hikari Shindou para servirle y el es mi esposo Thoma Seguchi.- presento la mujer de oscuros cabellos y amatista mirar igual de brillante que la del niño, con una sonrisa.  
El rubio que le acompañaba le dio la mano a Ryuichi sonriendo de igual forma y le pidió que tomara asiento.  
- Esta es la pequeña Maiko, Doc. Sakuma. Saluda preciosa- dijo la mujer levantando la manita de la niña que cargaba en piernas, la niña solo se sonrió y se dejo mover por su madre.  
Ryuichi la miro con algo de aborrecimiento, quizás por ella es que Shuichi podría comportarse así, por su hermana, esa niña sin destello, sin particularidad, una niña mimada, chípil, caprichosa, así se le veía.  
- Y díganos, Doc. ¿A que debemos su visita¿es acaso que Shuichi a hecho algo malo?- pregunto Thoma como sonreía a su hijita para voltear con el peliverde y mirarle con un poco más de seriedad sin abandonar la sonrisa que le caracterizaba.  
- Al contrario señor Seguchi- corrigió- es algo que le han hecho a su hijo...-  
- ¿A que se refiere¿Qué tiene mi hijo?- interrogo la mujer interrumpiéndolo deliberadamente demostrando la preocupación ansiada de Ryuichi- es por ello que ha llegado hasta ahora. Te lo he dicho, Thoma, le a pasado algo malo¿Cómo esta Shuichi!- le miro con ansiedad, con impaciencia en su ojos que se cristalizaban cada vez más.  
- Tranquilícese, señora Shindou, no especule así de pronto, él niño esta bien, le han golpeado, sí, pero no fue algo demasiado grave, pero no es bueno confiarse, esto no debió siquiera haber pasado.- corrigió el peliverde alarmado.  
- ¡Golpeado!... ¿han golpeado a mi hijo y usted dice que no es grave?- exalto la mujer y se puso de pie dejando sentada a Maiko- que no es grave...- repitió rompiendo en llanto para asomarse fuera de la estancia y llamar por Shuichi. Al penas ver bajar al pequeño le tomo en brazos y lo estrujo fuertemente a su cuerpo, abrazándolo, prometiéndose no dejarle sólo jamás, dándole besos en la frente, en las mejillas, revisando que tan grave estaba, sufriendo al ver a su pequeño hijo en tan mal estado.  
Thoma miro con tristeza la imagen y pregunto por una explicación.  
- Se me ha dicho, por el maestro de música del niño, que le han golpeado en la escuela, pero en verdad, al ir a preguntar por las razones no han dado explicación suficiente como para hacerlo, han dicho que él niño se había portado como un rebelde, gritando y tirando todo por doquier, asustando a sus compañeros de clase pero...-  
- Solo mírelo, tan débil, Doc. Sakuma- interrumpió el rubio mirando a su hijo con tristeza, a su esposa llorando y abrazándolo.- tiene el brazo vendado, se lo han fracturado, moretones en las piernas junto con cortadas, las mejillas hinchadas, su mirada es vacía, llena de odio. Mi esposa la abraza, pero el no lo hace, no llora con ella como otro niño lo aria, no llora siquiera por le dolor de su cuerpo, es frío, triste...- Thoma, suspiro y cerro los ojos, la sonrisa de sus labios había desaparecido- Mi hijo es un ser sin sentimiento Doc. Sakuma¿por qué?... podría usted decírmelo- miro a los ojos azules de Ryuichi, vio la inseguridad de ellos- no, no puede- Agacho la mira y al levantarla y ponerse de pie ya tenía consigo un sonrisa triste y desdichada- ¿Supongo yo que usted es el que le ha curado?- pregunto.  
- Así es- respondió poniéndose de pie, sin poder decir algo más, todo ya se había dicho por aquel hombre.  
- Muchísimas gracias, aquí tiene- le tendió un cheque- y le sonrió- fue muy amable de su parte el traerle y curarle, ya veremos que se ara con lo que respecta a lo de su escuela, usted despreocúpese. Kari-san, lleve al doctor Sakuma a la puerta por favor, él ya se retira.- La ama de llaves entro en la estancia y llevo a un confundido Ryuichi a la salida que miraba el cheque con desolación.  
¿Por qué no lo había negado?- se pregunto ya fuera de la casa- lo tomo y se quedo en silencio, solo eso hizo... ¿qué había pasado hay dentro...?

Shuichi se dejaba abrazar. Lo sabía tan bien, apenas aquel fastidioso hombre se fuera su padre le reprendería y le diría por que es que había causado que le golpeara, siempre era lo mismo, sí, le golpearía el y su madre le ignoraría, le diría que es el peor hijo que pudo tener, que era un retrasado, un tonto, un estorbo, sólo eso, un estorbo que le había arruinado su vida, que sin él hubieran sido felices, y así, después de todo el maltrato, después de dar a ver las horribles personas que eran, le encerrarían en la oscuridad de su habitación, en la soledad, en el sufrimiento, en la farsa... en la vida miserable que él tenía, que siempre había tenido.

"Le encerrarían en su mente engañada, ciega para no ver el afecto, el cariño, la realidad. Siempre tan desconfiado, siempre siendo la victima. Pero él era tan pequeño... ¿Por qué...?... Siempre la victima"

· · · ·

Se despidió con un sonrisa algo triste, extrañaría a su pequeño sobrino, tan increíblemente listo, aferrado, deseoso de tener lo que quiere, tan cariñoso cuando se lo proponía o cuando en verdad amaba. Pero quizás así era lo correcto, sí, no había rencores, no había ya nada, y era su cuñada, la única, y la seguía queriendo después de todo.  
Cerro de un vez la puerta de la casa y se interno en ella en busca del testarudo e irresponsable de su hermano. Correr a un niño que te admira, de un forma espectacular, de aquella forma, como la de su hermano, había sido horrible. Sintió como se le partía el corazón de la angustia al recordar como Eiri ('Yuki') toco la puerta de su casa con una maleta en manos y con un pacto de que no dijera a su padre sobre donde estaba, pacto que no acepto ni considero después de todo, lloroso y sin esperanzas de ya nunca desear ser el orgullo de su padre, triste y molesto, celoso después de todo, pero aun no sabía por que o de quien celoso. Menos mal que había ido con ella y no con alguna otra persona, ahora estaba bien, estaba con su madre, que le amaba sobre todas las cosas y con espera de un nuevo hijo, un hermanito, que seguro le quería y se preocuparía por el, como todos los que conocía lo hacía, claro exceptuando a su hermano.  
- En verdad me has defraudado Eiri- hablo la castaña recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, donde el rubio se encontraba en la oscuridad y la soledad de sus recriminaciones a lo estúpido que había sido.  
Dejo un hijo y una esposa, dejo que se marcharan con razones suficientemente grandes, ahora solo quedaba firmar las hojas del divorcio y no vería ya nunca más a aquella mujer que aun amaba y a su hijo que... necesitaba tanto- tapo su rostro y dejo que las lagrimas de la impotencia brotaran de sus ojos- tan tonto, había actuado de una forma totalmente inaceptable y lo peor es que lo sabía bien.  
- oh Eiri- susurro la castaña como veía destruido a su hermano- sabes que si pudiera hacer algo por que esto no sucediera lo aria pero...- se acerco a él y le abrazo protectora.- Sabes que ya no es posible- Susurro acariciando su espalda permitiendo que se desahogara. Sabía lo mucho que amaba el a su familia, lo sabía tan bien, pero en verdad el se había hundido solo, por sus caprichos por sus tonterías.  
- Lo se, Mika, lo se tan bien, pero...- deshizo un poco el abrazo para mirara a su hermana.  
- ¿Pero no creíste que ella en verdad lo haría, que no te pediría al divorcio?- pregunto mirando a su hermano con la compasión que el necesitaba en aquel momento.  
- Fui tan iluso- respondió abrazando con más fuerza a Mika que acarició sus cabellos y le dio el afecto necesitado que en mucho tiempo ya no tendría más.

Se volvió tan ciego por un niño que ahora... que ahora por su culpa no sonreiría quizás no por un largo tiempo, arruino tantas vidas en tan poco tiempo, la suya, la de su hijo y la de Shuichi. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Todo por un niño de cinco años, todo por él.  
- ¿Mika?- llamo el rubio después de varios minutos. Ya estaba calmado así que se deshizo del abrazo de su hermana para que le escuchara.- Hay un favor que deseo pedirte.- hablo al ver la atención de su hermana concentrada en él.  
- ¿Qué tipo de favor, Eiri?- pregunto sonriendo.  
- Hay un niño, su nombre es Shuichi, yo era su psicólogo, pero hace uno días se me dijo que se había marchado de la institución en la que yo tenía con el las sesiones.-  
- ¿y que hay con ello, Eiri?-  
- Pues el niño... necesita ayuda, la última sesión que tuvimos no fue de mucha ayuda para él, hasta creo que le perjudico más...- dijo algo avergonzado y con preocupación.  
- No comprendo Eiri, te preocupas por el niño y no pudiste preocuparte por tu hijo, no me digas que fue por el que...-  
- No es eso Mika- intento corregir Eiri sin conseguirlo.  
- Así que es por eso que a Eiri ('Yuki') se le veía celoso, menciono lo de un niño... No, Eiri corriste a tu hijo por que querías estar con el niño, con un niño que es un desconocido. Por Dios Eiri, como se te ocurre...-  
- ¡No es así Mika!- grito molesto al darse cuanta que esa no era más que la realidad- Es que no le conoces, es un niño que tiene mucho por dar, mucho que aprender, mucho que vivir, es un niño al que se le debe querer tanto, al que se le quiere por su simple personalidad, pero el pequeño sin más es... tan desconfiado-  
- Válgame, Eiri, ya se porque te dejo Megumi, quieres más a un niño desconocido que a tu propio hijo, y ahora, ahora el niño se siente decepcionado de su padre, mira lo que has hecho, has destrozado los sueños de Eiri ('Yuki') el que te quiere tanto. Pues bien ha hecho, Megumi-san en dejarte, por que con el hijo que va a tener, preferible que no conozco al insensible de su padre...-  
- ¿Hijo?- pregunto confundido. Mika lo miro sorprendida y se maldijo por lo bajo- ¿Megumi va a tener un hijo?- pregunto con entusiasmo nuevamente.  
- Debería comerme la lengua por bocafloja- restregó la castaña- Sí, Eiri, tu mujer, más bien ex mujer, tendrá otro hijo tuyo y punto, tu te alegras y no te das cuenta de lo difícil que le fue el dejarte- le regaño- se va con dos hijos, Eiri, sola, a otra cuidad, a otro continente y tu... tu te regocijas por tener un hijo, ni pudiste querer a Eiri ('Yuki'), le dejaste por otro que ni es tuyo y te pones feliz de la venida de un nuevo bebé, ponte prioridades, Eiri, que egoísta eres.- le miro molesta y se levanto de la cama con disposición a irse. Eiri mantuvo la cabeza agachada en forma de vergüenza y dolor¿por qué la realidad muchas de la veces tenia que doler tanto? Iba a decir algo después de todo ese dolor que le aquejaba por las palabras de su hermana, pero ella hablo nuevamente- sobre lo del niño- dijo dándole la espalda- se que esta mal que lo haga, pero al menos me digas más sobre él y pediré a la familia una sesión con el niño para ver que se puede hacer, pero por ahora ya no, es tarde y al igual yo que té, estoy agotada, mañana lo veremos ¿entendido?- volteo a ver el rostro de su hermano y recibió un sonrisa llena de agradecimiento por él y se marcho.

· · · ·

Se abrazaba a si mismo, no le permitían salir, se guía encerrado, tanto había pasado ya. Exactamente tres lunas se había vislumbrado por la gran ventana de su habitación, esa luna que era libre de brillar, sin ser encadenada por las maldades del mundo que te detiene y obliga a hacer su voluntad.  
Tenía miedo, demasiado, tenía miedo a morir uno de esos días en la oscuridad, temía a la oscuridad, pero era lo que más conocía al igual que la soledad, siempre tan sólo, sin un acompañante. Ni si quiera le habían permitido ir por su nuevo amigo, por aquel conejo, se sentía tan... frustrado. Gritar, deseaba gritar su injusta vida al mundo entero y que alguien hiciera algo porque ya así no fuera, por que todo cambiara y el lograra sonreír una vez más.  
Eiri... se sintió amado por aquel hombre, él le abrazo cuando el lloro, le admiro cuando demostró una de sus habilidades... él le quería o así fue que creyó. Fue tan iluso y tonto, fue tan malo el confiar en él, pero agradecía a Yuki, le agradecía que le hubiera ayudo avisto que aquel hombre no era más que un mentiroso, que todos los adultos engañaban, timaban, se burlaban de las mentes débiles y necesitadas. Que siempre así era y sería, al menos ahora, para si mismo.

-Inicio de Recuerdo...-

_- Escúchame bien chiquillo marica, no lo repetiré, pero que débil eres, que ingenuo, que tonto... ¿es que no lo ves?- le acorralo en la pared con intención de golpearle y terminar con su belleza de un vez por todas.  
__- ¿que acaso no ves como es que t mienten, como es que te dejas ser engañado, burlado por aquel hombre?- tomaba presión en sus muñecas haciendo gritar al niño por el brusco agarre.  
__-__ ¡Duele, duele¡que suelte, que suelte a Shuichi!- le grito Shuichi moviéndose, retorciéndose entre la pared y el cuerpo del rubio sin encontrar un alivio.  
__-__ Cállate, marica, eso es lo que eres un marica, un chiquillo imbécil y desamparado, siempre vas a estar desdichado, Shu-i-chi, ese es tu destino al ser tan iluso.- le decía frente a su cara, mirándole a los ojos, obligándole a que él le mirara. ¡Como le gustaba el chiquillo!. – Date cuenta, que te abriré los ojos, ningún ser humano, ninguno te podría querer, menos aquellos adultos que te engañan una y otra vez dando excusas innecesarias con tan de que te calles la boca de una ves por todas y que dejes de chingarles, los adultos siempre te verán con indiferencia, siempre lo hacen y aran, en ellos no se confían, marica- le dijo en forma de susurro juntando sus frentes. Suavizo su vos.  
__-__ Shuichi, ellos no te quieres, ellos nunca podrían quererte, solos se importan a si mismo, solo ellos y sus necesidades. Si ahora te dejas engañar te restregaran todo el cariño en un futuro, siempre es así... no caigas Shuichi, no caigas... ellos nunca te amaran ni desearan tu bien, te abrazaran por interés, te ayudaran por lo mismo... todos será para ellos dinero, cosas materiales... son unos seres crueles. Ódialos, no lo ames Shuichi tu no puedes querer a un adulto, a ningún ser, no les quieras, no te engañes... todo es una mentira.  
__-__ ¿una mentira?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.  
__-__ ¡Cállate!- grito 'Yuki' y le dio un bofetada en la mejilla haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
__-__ ¡ah!- grito Shuichi por el dolor y se hecho a llorara.  
__Miro su mano con odio, miro a Shuichi con dolor¿por qué había hecho eso?... tenía que destruirlo, alejarlo de su padre, sí, eso tenía que hacer...  
__-__ No llores, marica...- le dio un patada  
__-__ ¡ahg!- se quejo el pelirosa y se hizo bolita.  
__-__ ...Si lo haces verán que eres débil, nunca les correspondas a sus deseos asquerosos, no llores con ellos ni frente a ellos, eres fuerte y los odias, así tiene que ser la realidad, no los quieras, no confíes, marica- ordeno Eiri dándole otro golpe en la espalda. Shuichi lo miro con indiferencia y se puso de pie, estaba enojado, y se lanzo como puedo a él, pero 'Yuki' al ser mayor, más grande y fuerte le detuvo, tomo con una mano las dos de él y con la otra su rostro.  
__-__ Así es, marica, defiéndete, nadie debe hacerte nada, pero con el adulto no, el adulto golpea y si el lo hace primero tu igual hazlo con todas tus fuerzas, ellos son basura y la basura no sirve, tienes que desecharla, dejarla y odiarla...- suavizo nuevamente su vos y atrajo el rostro de Shuichi a la suya- Shuichi, Eiri no te quiere, en verdad, él nunca te querrá y si tu no le eres indiferente seguirá jugando con tigo... odia a todo ser humano, más a él- y dicho eso le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazo con ternura y Shuichi le correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no sabía por que... no sabía por que lo había hecho, quizás porque le había ayudado a ver la basura que eran las personas o quizás por que fue lindo el hacerlo, quizás él si le amaba... sólo él.  
__Se miraron un momento más y Eiri quito el seguro de la otra puerta y salió por ella dejando a Shuichi sonriendo..._

-Fin de Recuerdo...-

Cerro los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos volvió a toparse con la oscuridad... todos los humanos eran un basura, todos eran unos mentirosos, unos egoístas y él no se permitiría caer, no lo aria por 'Yuki', no,... por que le quería.

**& · · · &**

¡Ahora si ya he retomado el curso de la historia¿me creerían que he escrito tres veces este capitulo? y este, el ultimo, es el que me ha gustado más para subirlo. Llena en verdad mi expectativas y espero que también las suyas... Es que me empezaba a dar cuenta que mi forma de escribir se hacía muy confusa y sin mucho criterio en verdad y no se, me dio mucha vergüenza que cuando termine de leer el capitulo primero que hice de este, era un tontería muy confusa, así que lo volví a hacer hasta que me gusto... esto esta más completo y dice ya varias cosas de las que se pueden dar cuenta...

Como ven, aquí queda un gran incógnita jajá, quizás no la ven y si lo hacen me alegra saber que saben leer jaja, buen pero con eso podrán darse cuenta de muchas cosas que no serán fácil de arreglar, en realidad esa incógnita es la que dará más vida al fic xD...  
Bueno también ya puse lo que le dijo Eiri ('Yuki') (ya me acostumbre a ponerlo así xP, pero es solo para diferenciarlo, ( ¬¬ creo que no debí poner dos Eiri)) a Shuichi cuando lo encerró en la oficina de su padre, creo que me salió algo... no se, Eiri ('Yuki') dice mucha grosería y golpea hasta a Shuichi, esta muy exagerado más a la edad que se supone que tiene, nueve años, pero no había otra forma de convencer a Shuichi de que la gente era mala y se enamorara de el por igual jajá. Así que... ¿quedo mal¿fue muy exagerado o no?... bueno usted ya me dirán ¿verdad?. Y ya se dan cuenta que el problema de Shuichi igual es por Eiri ('Yuki') aunque no solo por él, pero tranquilas ya en el segundo capitulo se le ayudara a Shuichi y al siguiente ya me basare en una edad más grande de ellos, aunque claro, las frustraciones de Shu-chan seguirán en pie, aunque bien escondidas... jajá...

Y agradezco los comentarios, lo hago mucho¡son un amor! Gracias.


End file.
